Bright future
by Poison cookie 2101
Summary: At the end of the war when thesage of six paths is about to dispell the edo tensei, he sees how much it hurts naruto his own sons reincarnation to say goodbye to his father. So he decides to take Pity on naruto by reviving Minato completely. But back at the village Hagoromo has Another present ready (i'm looking for someone to beta read this story, if you're up for it pls pm me!)
1. chapter 1

Normal POV-

"P-please pass this onto mom when you see her dad!" Naruto shouted with tears streaming Down his face "Got it" minato - naruto's dad replied.

Hagoromo - the sage of six paths was watching all of this with a pained Expression, he closed his eyes tightly, he had decided to take pity on Naruto and Minato. He claspet his hands together, a bright green light emerged and headed straight for Minato, the light was so bright everyone needed to close their eyes.

When the light faded, naruto looked in the derection his dad had been standing, he thought he would only see the pile of dust that had been Minato's reanimation body, but no.

There stood Minato, some bruises Here and there, but his arms were back, his eyes were normal and he had No cracks. He was alive!

Naruto POV-

"D-dad?" I asked, i was so afraid it was all a dream, a genjutsu, or just something he imagned. But i still brased for it..After all my dad was dead..right?

"H-Hey old man six paths! What did you do?!" I shouted at the super old floating man, i was still staring at my dad who was checking himself for any sighn that he was still dead "you are my son- Ashuras reincarnation, i could at least do this much. Though i know you are not my son..." Said the old supergramps in his irratating stoick Way, he continued with a sigh "Minato Namikaze still has many reasons to Stay among the Living, so he shall live as Well"

Minato POV-

I was alive! It was No joke! I could see by the blood dripping from the finger i ad just bitten to check it out. I looked around me, everyone was in shock with their mouths wide open, even Sasuke and the nine tai- i mean Kurama

"Naruto..." i wispered and slowly began walking towards him. When the green light had hit me he had jumped back. I went up to naruto and now that i had my arms back i hugged him tightly and istantly he hugged back just as tight, but of us were shaking, and both of us were crying.

'Kushina..i will watch over him from here'

I looked over at the sage of six paths and i Saw him with a Big smile, "when you get back to the village Another surprise will be awaiting you. Take it as a 'Thank you' for defeating my mother" he Said and slowly began to fade. Before he was completely find i Said "Thank you so much!" He gave me a nod and then desapered

Me and Naruto was still hugging tightly and to be honest i didn't EVER wanna let go again. But, i had to, Naruto and Sasuke ean off to have a final battle, much to naruto's dismay it didn't Seem like he wanted to let go of me. I wanted to follow but i knew i shouldn't, this was their fight, 'i just hope they don't go too far...'

(1 week later)

Normal POV-

"Ow ow oowwww!" Naruto called out in pain, they had just gotten back ti the village, and his right arm hurt really bad, or Well..what was left of it.

To say the least Minato wasn't happy, After all his son had just lost his arm.

"Is that the forth hokage?!"

"No Way!"

"Minato?!?!!?!"

"AHHH naruto your arm!"

"Oh dear!"

It was chaos, not only did people wanna Greet their hero Naruto back home but everyone was also confused As to Why a dead person was walking though the village.

Suddenly a shinobi that hadn't been participating in the war came up to them "are you truly alive?" Minato nooded with a smile "then it's possible that she isn't an imposter!" He Said Full of happyness but also still in shock, but still to be honest Minato was surprises he was that calm "who?" Naruto who was being supported by his dad asked. The young shinobi looked as though he tried to find the right words "K-kushina Uzumaki" he finally stuttered out!

Heyyyyyyy i hope you like the first chapter~

Please comment to let me know what you think3


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV-

"What D-did Y-you just S-S-say" Minato stuttered out in pure shock, the crowd around them startet coming closer, yelling more and asking questions like "how are you alive?!" "Is it really true?!" "Naruto what happened??" But the only thing Naruto and Minato wanted to hear right was what the young Ninja that told them about Kushina had to say.

They tried to block anything but him out and asked "what exacly do you mean?" The young shinobi was still in shock but began telling them about it

"We were patroling the village a couple of days ago, and when we Got to the graveuard we spottet something bright red, we went over there and could see it was a women that looked exacly like Kushina Uzumaki, but since she is dead we thought she was an imposter. But Lord fourth If you are alive then it is possible that...she is too..." everyone in the crowd was quiet, to have the fourth hokage back was already a miracle, but Kushina too?!

Many people were crying of joy, and completely Beaming of joy

"Take us to her" Minato asked the young shinobi and so he did...

They made it to the little prison on top of the hokage mountain, they walked through the door and instant they heard a very angry women yell "I AM TELLING YOU I AM KUSHINA UZUMAKI, NO IMPOSTER!!!!!!" They couldn't see her yet but they could defently hear her. They went around a corner, and there they Saw her, long red hair, blue eyes, and the White Yakata she had been burried in. She was yelling at one of the guard, who was Playing cards with his partner. She hadn't noticed them yet "okay listen up i just wanna see my child, hus name is naruto, blue eyes, spiky blond hair and three wiskers on each chin" Said Kushina defeatet af she fell to her knees in tears

Naruto POV-

I couldn't take it anymore, i Got my dad -who was crying waterfalls- to let go of me, my dad was Frozen he could only stare. I was crying when i slowly walked over to the guards, i had my back turned to my mom so she couldn't see my face, the guards looked up at me, and beamed "you're back! Welcome home!" I leaned Down and wispered our situation to them, their eyes widened "you're kidding..." i nod my head No, "HEY!" My mom yelled to High i made a little jump, witch hurt. I understood Why she was frustratet, so i slowly looked over at my dad that hadn't moved an inch, behind him stood the guy that had brought us there.

I slowly began turning around therefor ending up facing my mom, when she Saw my face her eyes widened and she began crying again, the guards went over to the cell and unlocked it, opening it so my mom could walk out, she did and then we stood in front of each other, both with tears streaming Down our faces "Naruto?..." she asked in a shaky voice "hi mom.." i replied with a smile, and that did it i was brought into a tight hug "how long has it been?! My last memorie is from the Day me and your father died!" "I turned 17 years old a week ago" i wispered but she heard and made the hug even tigther "i am so Sorry naruto i -" i interuptet her "don't be i'm not angry at all, there's No problem trust me"

"K-kushina?" I heard my father speak up, we loosened our hug, so mom could look in the derection the voice had come from

Minato POV-

She looked at me with tears streaming Down her face, she put her hands to her mouth to try and stiv her sobbing, she had let go of naruto so now was my chance, i ran to her, hugged her, and before she could do or say anything i kissed her, it was a very Short but meaningful kiss, in our memories we had only been apart a few weeks, and in her memorie a few days, i looked over at naruto that was blokvogn his view with his own hand, probably because of the kiss, "you Can look Naruto" i told him since we weren't kidding anymore.

I looked a kushina again, her face were burried in my Chest but could Here her whisper my name "how is this possible?" She asked, i didn't think i had ever seen her this vulnerabel, the three of us sat Down at the table the guards that were now Frozen in shock had sat at.

Me and naruto told her everything that had happened these last couple of weeks that being ,Obito, Madara, the war, the eye of the Moon plan, and how we were revived.

When we were done, she had stopped crying, she held both of our hands tightly while we told her it all "so Obito survived and became evil.." she wispered, i understood she was sad, she really liked Obito and even wanted Naruto to grow up to become like him, witch he kinda did "Can we be a Family now" naruto asked he looked like he was on the verge of tears, i smiled a worn smile put by free hand on his shoulder, and with tears in my eyes i Said "of course we Can..what did you expect?" Now all three of us let our tears flow, and we stood up a Got into a Big group hug

Naruto POV-

I have been hugged before, but being hugged by both of my alive parents were almost too good to be true, but it was true, and that was the best part. Suddenly i remembered, where were we gonna Stay my apartment wasn't Big enough so i asked while still being hugged "where are we gonna Stay my place is too small"

"Hmmm.. i might have an idea but i need to talk with the hokage first" my dad Said

We were walking trough the village, we Got a lot of looks and a lot of questions, but the thing i was paying attention to was 1) my parents -and 2) all the Damage done to the village, on the Road a bit ahead i suddenly Saw Konohamaru so i called out to him " HEY! Konohamaru over Here!!" My parents were looking at me a bit confused, but then they Saw the little boy- Konohamaru run towards me ready for a hug and they smiled "NARUTO-NII CHAN" he yelled tears of waterfall, he jumped into a hug "you're back! I'm so glad your okay...,Wait...YOU'RE ARM!!!!!" He exlaimed, now he looked scared "h-how?" "Sasuke" was all i Said, i knew he would understand "oh..."

"But..Konohamaru I want you to meet someone!" I Said a gestured to my mom and dad "meet my dad- Minato Namikaze and my mom- Kushina Uzumaki" i swear his chin hit the Ground "y-y-o-you're the f-fourth HOKAGE!!!!?????" He exlaimed and my father Said "it's very Nice to meet you_ your name was Konohamaru right?" Konohamaru nooded still in deep shock "i take it you and naruto are friends?" Konohamaru nooded again, i felt like i needed to Help him out a little, so i went over to Konohamaru and whispered something to him, he lit up and Said to my dad "Lord Fourth Can i show you something?" I gestured for my dad to say yes and he did.

Konohamaru took a Big breath, and then he Said loudly "rasengan!" and a normalsized rasengan formed in his hands, my dad was shocked, bug he also looked really happy "w-who taught you that!" Dad Said in amazement and with his free hand Konohamaru pointet to me "incredible!" My mom Said exitely "so he is your student or?" My dad questioned "Well not exacly, i am kinda couching him so he Can become hokage After me!"

My dad chuckled at that, "so you wanna be hokage too Huh Konohamaru?" Even though my dad acknowledged Konohamaru, he was still Frozen, couldn't blame him After all it's not everyday you meet someone whohas been dead for 17 years

 **Hey i hope you liked the second chapter**

 **PLZ leave a comment to let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV-

"HUHHHH?!?!!?!" Naruto, Kushina and Minato exlaimed, they had went to see the hokage only to find Kakashi, who apperently was the New Hokage "oh. My. Goodness" Kushina Said i shock, she stared at Kakashi, not believing that 16 year old kid is the Hokage. Or Well he isn't 16 anymore but last time Kushina checked he was. But Kushina wasn't the only one staring. Kakashi was staring directly back at her, he blinket a few times then rubbed his eyes at stared again, After a couple of minutes of this Kakashi stood up straight and Said "so Kushina as Well huh?" it wasn't a question but a statement

"Ehm Well...Hokage-Sama, me and Kushina's old home, does anyone live there" asked Minato a bit awkward to Call Kakashi 'Hokage-Sama.

Obviosly Kakashi thought it was awkward as Well course he Said "okay! First of all No Hokage-sama and No Lord, i'm not used to it. And second, No your House was sealed off After you died.. so you are free to move in again" Kakashi pausen but then continued with "Naruto..the funerals are tommorow at 6 in the afternoon..." Naruto's smile faded by remembering the friends he lost in the war. some of them being Shikaku, Inoichi and Neji "Got it" Naruto finaly replied After a some minutes of silence.

Kushina and Minato looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

Naruto and minato had told Kushina everything, that also being about those who had died, they had both also tried to loose many friends in war, that being the third great Ninja war.

But unfortunaly Kushina had lost more than she right now realized.

(2 hours later)

Minato, Kushina and Naruto were right now walking towards Naruto's apartment. They had decided to start moving into Minato and Kushina's old home the next day. Naruto was a bit nervuos, not about the moving, but he was 99% sure that his apartment was a Big mess.

They stood in front of his apartment door, Naruto was shaking with his keys in hand, he put the Keys in the lock turned them and slowly opened the door, only to find his apartment practicly sparkleing "oh Wow you sure live Nice Naruto!" Said Kushina exitet to find out her teenage son didn't live in a mess, or Well that was what she and Minato thought, when they walked in Naruto who was still confused as to how that was possible- found a note that Said 'Wouldn't have your parents see your mess right- Big bro naruto?

\- Konohamaru'

'He must have speedet right to my apartment After we went to see Kakashi-sensei' naruto though with a smile on his face

"T-this isn't how i normaly live, i a-actually do live in a Big mess" Naruto Stuttered with a chuckle "oh i see. Well you are a teenager After all" his mom Said with a giggle "Mom, Dad..." Naruto Said in a low voice, but not low enough for his parents not to hear "i want to tell you about my childhood was.." Naruto Said this time higher "oh of course!" Kushina Said exitet to find out how her child had been Living

They sat Down around Naruto's little round table next to his bed "first of all you should know i aren't angry at you or the people Here in Konoha, that being both shinobi and citizen... and Another thing...you're last wish..for me to be treatet as a hero, was not followed"

By the last part Minato's and Kushina's smiles faded

"Hold up what??" Minato asked in disbelief, If he wasn't treatet as a hero, then how was he treatet? Minato and Kushina could only fear the worst "you see...i was treatet as If i was the demon that was inside of me. I was thrown out of the orphanage several times, and i was even attacked...but by orders of the hokage No one could tell me that i was the host of the nine-tails.. it was only when i was 12 i learned the truth" Minato and Kushina's faces were filled with horror, but before they could say anything Naruto continued "as tome went by a lot of people just startet to ignorer me, and the only thing i could do to get atention was being a troublemaker, i often made graffiti on the hokage Stone faces. Getting bad atention was better than getting none i suppose" Naruto could see his dad clenching his fists so hard his Nuckles turned white, and he also Saw how sad his mother was becoming "but..it's not like i was all alone. I always had the third hokage, my academy teacher Iruka, and when i graduatet i Got Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and a bunch of others"

"But still, how could people do such things to a innocent child?!" His father- Minato asked angry with the villagers. No furious was more the Rights word "naruto...you Said you were troen out of the orphanage, what happened After?" His mother asked, he could see her tears about to flow over "well the hokage always got the owner to take me in again, but when i was 5 he had enough and gave my own apartment..this apartment" despite it being a sad story Naruto was smiling, witch actually shocked his parents "how Can you smile at this?" His father asked, truly confused "because, those hard times made me who i am, and i am happy with who i am! I don't have to fake a smile. Never had to"

 **Hey Thank you for still Reading**

 **I am working on my grammer because i know it is bad, it's because english is only my second language, my first language is Danish witch is very different from english, but i am doing all i Can to correct my mistakes.**

 **PS**

 **Please leave a comment to let my know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto POV-

I was standing next to Hinata who was crying, and i was close, the funeral had just ended and now everyone just stood and stared at the graves of their comrades and loved ones.

Shikamaru and Ino had both lost their fathers, and Hinata had lost Neji her cousin that she Saw as an elder brother.

I had been lucky. Neji and i were close friends, but i knew there were a lot of people suffering more than me, and i had even gotten my parents back.

My mom and dad stood behind my and Hinata, they had their gaze on Shikaku's and Inoichi's graves, from what i know, they used to be pretty good friends.

I looked at Hinata, she was completely broken... i had seen her sad before but this..this was Way beyond sad, but i didn't blame her, she had just lost one of her most precious people.

I couldn't stand to see her like that but i didn't understand Why, so i vend Down and gently embraced her, instead of fainting Like she usualy do she gently hugged back and continued to cry into my chest "Hinata..." i Said sofly i wanted to stroke her hair but i only had one arm and i was already hugging her.

After a long time we let go of each other "Thank you Naruto..." she was still crying a bit, she tried to wipe the tears away

I sighed in relief, we had finally moved all the moving boxes into my parents home, witch now also was my home.

We had just began moving today so i havn't seen any of the Roms yet, exept the Living room and kitchen

I looked up at my mom who was checking the kitchen, seemed that nothing was taken out when they died because the kitchen was Full of plates, pots, pans and all those kinds of things "mom. Can i go Explorer the House a bit?"

"Are there No more boxes"

"Well there is but they are to Big for me to Carrey with one arm, i think dad will handle them"

"Oh Allright! You just go right ahead!" My mom Said with a Big smile, i ran off to check the House out. I ran up the stairs a opened the door to the first room.

It wasn't a bug room, but not small either, there were book shelfs by the Wall a chair in the corner and in the middle of the room a Big desk with a chair. I Guessed it had been my fathers home Office, i looked at the table to find very old, still unfinished mission reports, and a lot of the books on the shelfs were books about the histore of the Hyuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki, Sarutobi Clans and Many others.

When i was done looking in the Office i went to the next room.

When i opened the door i was Frozen.

A room with blue paintet walls, a White rug on the floor, a White crib filled with pillows and stuffed animals, quiet a lot of them being frogs, and there was also small chests that probably had toys inside, in the corner the was a chair with a basket with knitting tools inside

I was on the verge of crying, this- this was my room, the room my mom and dad made for me

Kushina POV-

Naruto had been gone for quite a while, so i went upstsairs to look for him "Naruto! Sweety?!" I called, but didn't hear him answer back, then i Saw the door to Naruto's room was open, and i began to put the pieces together.

I went into the room and Saw Naruto sitting in the chair in the corner, he had his head in his single hand and wasn't looking up.

I sat Down in front of him and began stroking his hair "hi honey" i sofly wispered "this was supposed to be my room right?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice "yes it was" i head from the door opening, now both me and Naruto looked up to see Minato standing with a box Full of Naruto's stuff, he stepped into the room and sat the box next to the crib, then he went over to Naruto, but instead of saying anything he just hugged him, and emidialy Naruto hugged back

Thank you for still Reading. This was a fluffy chapter but i still hope you liked it.

Plz comment to let me know what you think

Thank you!


	5. Ch 5

Normal POV-

"I'll be going now!" Naruto Said while about to walk out the door, when he was stopped by his mother who asked "hold up, where are you going?"

"To check up on Sasuke"

"Your friend right? Where does he live?"

"In prison" Naruto quickly replied and ran out the door before he could Here his mothers reply.

Not only was he gonna visit Sasuke that Day, but it was also the Day he would get his New arm.

On his Way to the prison Naruto began thinking about how he would tell his parents, Well his father had figured it out during the war. But his mom still had No idea about who Sasuke was and what happened to the Uchiha clan

"YO TEME!!!!" Naruto greeted Sasuke who was on the other side of the bars "hn dobe" Sasuke responded in the ancient Uchiha language.

Naruto chuckled and then asked "how are you feeling"

"Like crap!"

Now Naruto was Full on laughing, he loved seeing his friend this anoyed

"So teme! Are you gonna exepts the arm grandma Tsunade is making??"

"No"

"No? NO?!!!!?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke looking for some kind of sighn that he was joking "i killed a lot If people with my left hand. I see this as a Way the people i killed is haunting me, i don't wan't to forget the horrible things i did. That guild is something to Stay with me always" Sasuke explained his reasons, Naruto kinda understood what he meant but still didn't understands 100% of what his friend had been saying. Naruto sighed and then Said "Yeah sure..."

"Hn..."

"Listen man we'll get you out somehow, i'm sure Kakashi-Sensei Can pull some syrings now that he us hokage"

"Now that he is what?"

"Hokage. The sixth Hokage.."

"Oh i get it of course you didn't know, hehe!"

(Later)

Naruto was finished with the visit at Sasuke's.

Now i was time to get that new arm

(Even later)

Naruto walked out of the hospital with Tsunade following telling him that and this about his New arm, "remember No hardcore training for a while!"

"Yeah Yeah i get it" Naruto Said while examinating his New arm

Tsunade couldn't Help but giggle, he looked like a little child that just Got a New toy "Well i Gotta go, i have to meet with my parents at ichiraku. But first i Gotta find a friend to tag along.."

"Why do you need that?"

"Mom and dad asked me to, so they could get to meet my friends"

Naruto tried to find some of his friends but they were just...gone. But then he spottet Hinata at the graveyuard.

"Visiting Neji?" Naruto Said from behind her and she jumped a little bit, when he went around to see her face he could see she was completely red, he laid his hand on her forehead and asked "Hinata do you have a feber or something.. you're red"

"N-No"

"If you're not feeling Well i Can walk you home"

"Huh Ehm Uh..o-okay"

Naruto ran towards ichiraku where his parents stood waiting for him "your a bit late, Huh, could none of your friends tag along?" His dad asked "Well the only one i could actually find was Hinata, but she wasn't feeling Well so i walked her home"

"Oh what a shame, do you know what was wrong? Did she have a cold or something"

"I think it was a fever, her face was completely red af flustered and she stuttered"

'Sounds more like she has a crush' both Minato and Kushina thought, it seemed that their son was completely obvivios when it came something romantic "shall we go in?" Kushina asked and all three went in to get greeted by "Hey look it's Naruto!" It was kankuro, he was with Gaara and Temari "Hey Naruto, wanna eat ramen with us, we havn't ordered yet"

"If my parents Can join Yeah!"

"Oh course!"

"Mom, dad, these are my friends from Suna, the one with the Brown hair is kankuro, the Girl is Temari, and the red head is Gaara, he is the kazekage"

"It's a pleasure to Meat you Lord Kazekage" Minato Said "the pleasure is all mine" Gaara said "so are you two his guards?" Kushina asked and gestured to Kankuro and Temari

"We are his guards, teammates and most importantly his siblings" Temari replied "oh i see"

After they ordered and began eating Minato asked "so how did you all become friends?" Naruto nearly spit his noodles out, while Gaara, Kankuro and Temari began sweating

"Y-you see-" Kankuro startet but Gaara who had already renovered from the shock cut him off and Said "we along with the forces of Suna attacked Konoha"

"Huh?" Minato and Kushina Said at the same time, and Naruto took it upon himself to explain "i was during my first chunin exam when i was 13, Gaara and his team participatet too.

...Gaara is the one tails jinchuuriki.." that shocked Minato and Kushina 'of course! Because of that he was used As a weapon' Minato thought in anger, to use a kid like that!

"The one-tails Got loose and went on a rampage, but luckyly Naruto stopped him" Temari Said

"How did you manage to stop a tailed bedst rampaging at the age of 13?!" Kushina asked in disbelief.

There was a Long pause before naruto began laughing a sheepish laugh and Said "to be honest i have No idea what so ever" and then he began eating his ramen again

(Later)

"We are gonna return home now" Gaara Said and extentet his hand witch Naruto shook "but it's getting late, shouldn't you spend the Night?" Kushina asked in concern of the three siblings "we really can't Gaara has already been away from the village far to long" Temari said "Yeah so see Ya Naruto" Kankuro Said and began walking ahead of his siblings "come to visit soon again!" Naruto called to the three siblings slowly walking away. Gaara turned around and showed a little smile while saying "we will"

I hope you liked this chapter

Ps

If you would like some of your favorite Naruto characters to be a part of this story then write it in the comments

Pps

My favorite characters are:

\- Obito Uchiha

\- Tobirama Senju

\- Minato Namikaze

\- Kurama/Kyuubi

\- Gaara


	6. Ch 6

Normal POV-

"Heyyyyy hellooooo!?" Naruto's voice could be heard in the darkness of what seemed to be a Sweet...

No never mind it was the inside of Naruto's mind...

I was actually the middle of the Night and Naruto should be sleeping, but he couldn't sleep and he had a feeling that maybe he could wake up Kurama.

Ever sicne Naruto's fight with Sasuke, since Kurama had given pretty much all of his chakra, and even when the other rest of Kurama was resealed inside him Kurama made it very clear that he wanted rest, his exact words were "wake me up too soon and i will bite your head off and then hit you with a tailed Bears bomb"

After a couple of minutes of Naruto calling out Kurama finally responded "didn't i tell you to let me sleep?..."

"Well Yeah but you have been sleeping for a long time"

"Not long enough..."

"Trust me buddy, it has been long enough..."

Now Kurama shiftet from lying Down to sitting up, then yawning si High all his razer sharp teeth could be seen "Well what do you need me for?"

"Nothing"

"So you woke me up for No reason?!"

"Well..."

Kurama sighed he really should have expected that "so what have i missed out on while sleeping?"

"Well Sasuke is in prison"

"Where he belongs"

"The funeral for tre wars victims were held..."

"Hm..." Kurama Hummed in a sad tone, even though he hadn't really list anyone he could feel all of Naruto's pain and sadness

"I Got a New arm"

"Hm? Let me Guess.. it's made out of Hashirama Senju's cells, correct?"

"Correct. Oh and my mom Got revived too! Just like dad !"

"...what?"

"WHAT?!?!!! Kushina as Well?!!!"

Yeah but there is No need to shout!"

"Hn! But Why and how?"

"Same Way as with dad. Old man six paths Said it was a gift for defeating Kaguya, remember?" Naruto asked, After all Kurama had been there when the sage of six paths Said that

"Oh Well congrats then Naruto!" Naruto gave a grin of apreciation but then yawned "tell me..what time is it?"

"Huh? I think...4 in the morning..."

"...IDIOT!!! I might not need more sleep right now but you do! Get in bed!" Actually Naruto was already in bed but he didn't want to make Kurama mad saying that "okay okay Goodnight!" Naruto Said then raised his fist ready for a fistbump with Kurama gave with a tired smile

(Back in the Real World)

There was still a lot more Naruto had to tell Kurama, but he was right he needed sleep, and now he could really feel how tired he was, it didn't even take one minute before Naruto was fast asleep

•Hey i know it's a very Short chapter and Sorry about that•

•i just wanna say i am very Sorry, i know my grammer is bad but that's because my first language is Danish, witch is very far from english.

But I'll do my best and try to correct the mistakes! :-)•


	7. Ch 7

Normal POV-

"Okay so Kakashi is your sensei"

"Yep!"

"Iruka Umino was your academy teacher"

"Yeah!"

"Jiraiya was your Master"

"Right"

Right now Naruto and Kushina was running trough everything she had leaned about Naruto's life, while Minato was just sitting looking at both of them

"Oh and Naruto! Sasuke is Mikito's son right?"

"Yeah he is..." Naruto had a bad feeling that his mom was good friends with any uchiha, he hadn't told her about the massacre yet

"Do you know how she is doing? You see we used to be very good friends!"

Naruto looked Down in sadness "mom...Sasuke is the only surviver of the Uchiha clan..."

"What are you Talking about?.."

"When...when i was 8 years old..the uchiha clan was massacred...the only survivers were, Itachi, Obito and Sasuke..i'm Sorry..."

The room then became quiet for a coulple of minutes "i see" Kushina then Said and the room went back to being quiet

OoOoOoOoOo

After their talk Kushina and Minato had began making dinner, and Naruto was packing all of his stuff out and decorating his New room.

knock knock knock*

They suddenly heard from the door, Minato quickly wiped his hands and went over to open the door.

Outside stood a brown haired man in Ninja clothes, he had his hair up in a High but Short ponytail and he had a scar across his nose

"Hello sir what Can i do for you?" Minato asked with a smile "Hello sir! My name is Iruka Umino, is Naruto Here?" Minato remembered Naruto had told that even though Iruka had startet just being his teacher he became a Big brother role and also became Naruto's mentor "yes he is, please come in" Minato Said and gestured for Iruka to go inside witch Iruka Said a "Thank you" for

When Iruka stepped in and had taken his shoes of Kushina came over to him "Hello there, who might you be?" "Hello, my name is Iruka Umino" at that Kushina lit up and Said "Thank you so much!" Witch surprised and confused Iruka a great deal "w-Why?" "Because you was there for Naruto!" Kushina Said with a Big grin resembleing Naruto's

OoOoOoOo

"Naruto Can you come Down Here?!" Naruto who was unpacking his stuff up in his room heard his mom Call, so he put what he was Holding Down-witch was a ramen poster- and ran Down the stairs, when he came Down he saw Iruka standing and Talking to Minato "Iruka sensei!" Naruto beamed of joy, he hadn't seen him since he came home from war.

Naruto ran to Iruka who had his arms open and they enbraced.

"Iruka would you like to Stay for dinner?" Kushina asked "oh No i don't want to be a bother" he Said letting go of Naruto "No No you wouldn't be a bother at all" Kushina Said "trust me, you can't win" Said Minato, he had known her long enough to know that

Iruka understood that he was defeatet and then agreed

"By the Way mom whst's for dinner?"

"Katsu pork with Sticky Rice"

OoOoOoOoOo

"I must say Lady Kushina that was one of the best meals i have ever had!"

"What a Nice thing to say! Thank you! Oh you must come to eat Another time, and then I'll make your favorite food!"

"That is very generous- Thank you!"

"So Iruka what is your favorite food?" Minato now asked and Naruto was already close to laughing out loud

"Ehh-he! Ramen.. actually" he Said while scratching his neck afraid they would blame him for Naruto's obsesion about it

Minato though couldn't Help but laugh and facepalm and then say "out of the Four people at the table three of them has ramen as their favorite food!"

"3?" Iruka asked, he only though it was him and Naruto "i'm guilty of being the third" Said Kushina while raining her hand "what really?! I didn't know your favorite food was ramen mom!" Said Naruto in amazement

-who would have though ramen was such a great conversation starter-

- **Thank you for still Reading i'm very thankfull-**

 **Hope you liked this chapter-**

 **-please leave a comment**


	8. Ch 8

Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

Naruto was currently helping his parents with the dishes After Iruka had left

"Aren't gonna get a girlfriend soon?"

Naruyo nearly dropped the plate he was drying off, Why would she be asking that?

"W-Why do you ask?"

Naruto had realized he No longer had any romantic feelings towards Sakura and that they would only share their brother sister Bond, nothing more nothing less, so he really had No idea who possible could become a girlfriend "i was just thinking...Do you like that Hyuga Girl? I think her name was Hinaya.."

"Hinata?!"

"Oh right that was her name!"

"E-Ehm i do-..." Naruto cut himself off and became quiet

(Flashback)

"That's Why..i'm not afraid to die Here! If it means i Can protect you!

Because..i love you...i always has.."

(Flashback end)

Naruto had completely firgotten about that due to his rage and transformation into the nine-tails.. but that Day Hinata had confessed her love to him..and he never answered her!

"I looks like she likes you a lot Naruto"

"She does..."

"Huh?"

Naruto had stopped his cleaning and now just stood there

"S-she already confessed her love to me..." That statement defently shocked his parents but also made them exitet "so what did you answer to it?!" Asked a very eager Kushina already shipping Naruto with Hinata "i didn't say anything.."

"Huh?"

"I-I forgot.."

"You forgot?!"

Kushina wasn't angry, she was just deeply stunned "how does one forgot that?" Minato now added witch just gave Naruto even more guilt "right After- i went on a nine-tails rampage, and i forgot.."

"Hold up! You went on a rampage because a Girl confessed her love to you?"

"No No No No No it's not like that.. you see right After i though she died.. and since we were really close friends. It ticked me off! Big time!"

"Yeah i'd say.."

"But what a i gonna do now?!"

"We don't know sweety- try to get some rest do you Can think about tommorow with a clear mind"

OoOoOoOoOo

It was the middle of the Night and Naruto wasn't able to sleep, guilt kept him awake.

'What must have Hinata felt when K didn't answer? Did she forget too since she never brought it up?... No! She is just too shy, that's Why she didn't bring it up again'

Naruto's mind was running Wild, that confession was all he could think about

But the question he wanted to know the answer to most of all was - is this gonna affect our friendship?

OoOoOoOoOo

"Okay i have a mission for you- Sakura, Naruto and Hinata- it's a Short B-rank mission.. you need to go to Suna where you will get a scroll, that You'll bring back to me..."

"Got it!" All three replied

'Just great!! Right now?! With Hinata?! God..help' Naruto thought in despair and it seemed Hinata noticed "N-Naruto are you alright?"

"T-Yeah all is fine! Well see Ya!" He Said and and speedet out the room at light speed


	9. Ch 9

"You know Kit- that wasn't cool at all" Kurama Mocked Naruto, but he already knew.

He had just ran away from Hinata

Naruto reached his home before he realized it, he was gonna ask his parents for advise

OoOoOoOo

"You just ran away, like a scared rabbit?!" Minato jokingly asked Naruto who was now sulking witch coursed Minato to get a death stare from his wife

"Do you like her back Naruto?" Kushina asked still standing next to Minato

"I-I don't know..."

"Then when will you know?"

"Don't push him to much Kushina, he needs time to figure this out.."

Naruto didn't feel like Talking anymore so he just stood up and went to his room

Tommorow he had to get up early to meet with Hinata and Sakura for the mission

-3 days traveling to Suna

-1 Day staying in Suna

-3 days traveling home

7 days

Naruto often Got along really Well with Hinata, but he was just so confused and flustered

He wasn't sure he knew what love exacly was..at least not that kind of love

Because..of course he loved Hinata..as a friend, she was one of his best friends

But did she want to be more than friends? Did she still love him? And If so...what was he gonna do?

OoOoOoOoOo

The next Day came Way too fast, and Naruto was so nervous he even came 2 hours before he should. even though his parents had told him that he went early anyway, and now he was just sitting on the Ground at the village gate

At some point Naruto began Talking to Izumu and Kotetsu who was on guard duty

"So Why are you Here so early Naruto?" Izumu asked

"Ehm Well.. i Guess i was really nervous and decided to come early"

"Oh Well Why are you nervous?"

"Don't bug him Kotetsu!"

"No No No No No No it's okay guys- just tried to find the right words- i just realized a Girl liked me and my mind is just on her right now..."

"Hmmmmmm exiting!"

"It's more like a Big mess.."

OoOoOoOo

"Naruto!!" A voice suddenly called

It was sakura waving to Naruto while walking towards him, and behind her walked Hinata

When the three of them had Said their "good mornin" Naruto Said bye to Kotetsu and Izumu and the three were on their Way

"N-Naruto?"

"Hm? Ehhh Yeah Hinata?"

"Were y-you feeling allright Yesterday? You were a-awfully pale i-i was a-afraid you were sick.."

"O-oh! Yeah i was fine...it must have been the lighting..."

"Oh..."

Alm 3 of them was jumping from tree to tree in complete silence, the only thing to be heard was them landing on the trees and then jumping, and the life in the forest

"Sooooo-" sakura startet, probably to break the awkward atmosphere "are you and your parents doing Well?"

"Oh! Yeah Yeah it's great! I also finaly Got my New room all done!"

"Great how does it look?!"

"Pretty much like it did in my apartment"

While Naruto and Sakura was having a Nice conversation Hinata decided to just Stay quiet - she had a feeling that Naruto didn't want her on the mission

OoOoOoOoOo

"Gahhhh!"

Naruto's food had slipped on one of the tree branches so he talked Down and landed on his left arm

"Ouch! That- that really H-hurts!"

"You idiot this isn't like you!" Sakura angryly Said to her friend, he had landed in such a manner that he had broken his elbow just a little "be happy you're a jinchuuriki- that means You'll heal up fast.."

Everything went quiet, nobody really had nothing to say

Sakura startet healing but she needed to reserve her chakra so his elbow were still broken, just less painfull

"Okay you know what it's late anyway, we'll set up Camp Here" Sakura declared and continued "I'll go look for firewood- Hinata please Stay with Naruto to make sure he dosn't do anything stupid or move that arm too much.."

"HEY!!"

"Allright i will sakura.."

"Thank you"

OoOoOoOo

"N-Nice weather today Huh?" Naruto tried to start a conversation

"Ehh n-not really i t-think i-it's freezing..

"Oh! Right..Well in that case Here..." Naruto Said and startet taking off his jacket "O-OH! There's really No need" Hinata protestet but Naruto didn't listen

And now they sat i an awkward silence once again...


	10. Ch 10

"Hey guys you're acting really weird" Sakura statet, she had noticed that Naruto and Hinata seemed distant witch was weird since they were really great friends "what are you Talking about?" Naruto asked not looking in Sakura's direction only looking forward

"I mean that you aren't Talking! Is something wrong?"

Instead of answering Naruto just picked up his pace and ran ahead of both girls on the little path that lead to the Desert "Hey Naruto would you be carefull?! Your elbow isn't completely healed!"

Again Naruto ignored her so she decided to ask Hinata about it instead

"Hinata what is going on with you two?"

"I don't know..i think Naruto is angry with me..."

"But that dosn't make sense, nobody Can get angry at you Hinata!"

"Well If he is gonna act like that, he could just as Well burn alive!"

"Isn't that a bit Extreme?"

"Hmmmmm.. fine then I'll just send him flying!"

Hinata giggled a little at that, even when Sakura tried to Help she always ended getting violent

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"We're Here" Sakura Said Said as they were about to Enter the Desert, it normaly took 3 days to get to Suna but If they didn't run into any sandstorms they would make it in 2 days

"Hey, are y-you exitet to s-see Gaara again N-Naruto?" Hinata asked Naruto who just nooded witch made Hinata in sadness, she simply couldn't figure out what she had to make Naruto angry with her

\- the worst part is that Naruto didn't even realize how mich of a jerk he was being, he was just lost in thought, and confused and didn't want to be confrontet about it

"Oi Kit!" Naruto suddenly heard in his head and the World stood still a couple of seconds before he found himself in his mind scape with Kurama

"Yeah what is it Kurama?"

"Don't you realize you're being a Big jerk!?"

"Huh?"

Kurama sighed, Naruto was Way to sense for his own good

"You're distant, and it's making Sakura angry and Hinata very sad!"

"What! But i didn't try to be A jerk!"

"Well but you are! And do something about it, before Sakura hurt you!!"

And in a second Naruto was back in the Real World, and slowly he looked at sakura who just as Kurama had Said looked very angry, and then he looked at Hinata who was looking Down at her feet with a very sad expression

Now he realized, he didn't want to hurt Hinata anymore than he had already

"Hey! Are you friends with Temari? Hinata?" He asked suddenly and Hinata's head shot right up "Well i-i know her B-but i don't K-know If we could b-be called friends" she answered but much to Naruto's dismay she still looked just as sad

"Let's just go.." Sakura Said and startet walking ahead

Naruto decided that before he enteret the Desert he needed to take off his jacket witch he put into his orange backpack so now he was just wearing his regular pants and Ninja sandals, and the White t-shirt that is normalt hidden behind his orange and Black jacket

"Hey Wait for me guys!" He called out to Sakura and Hinata who had walked ahead of him

OoOoOoOoOo

"Finaly We're Here!" Naruto cheered "hi there!" All 3 of them heard a very familiar voice, they turned their heads, and Yeah sure enough it was Temari "are you heading to see Gaara?"

"Yeah we were just heading there" Sakura explained

"Well i was too, so you Can tag along with me If you want"

"W-we would love t-to T-Temari.."

"Great! Then let'S go"


	11. Ch11

"What happened to your arm Naruto?" Kankuro who was at the moment standing beside Gaara giving him some paperwork, witch Gaara exceptet with a small sigh

"Oh! Erh! I fell from a tree... and it's actually just the elbow.."

"A tree?"

"I know it's stupid but a lot of things have been on my mind and i wasn't focused!"

"What things?"

"I'd rather not talk about it.."

"Anyway-" Gaara spoke up "your Here to get this scroll right?" He spoke as he held ip a green scroll with gold at the side

It matched the discription Kakashi had given them

"Yeah we sure are!" Naruto Said excitet and took the scroll from Gaara

"Thanks Gaara!"

"You all must be tired, so beforehand we booged you in, on a hotel Here in Suna... hope you don't mind!" Kankuro told them, unsure of they had planned to Stay the Night

"That's very generous! Thank you!and of course we don't mind"

"Oh..that's good!" Kankuro Said

OoOoOoOoOo

"So we booged that Naruto had a room alone-because he is the only boy Here- and that you Girl shared a room..is that fine?" Kankuro statet as he escortet the 3 of them to the hotel

"Oh that's great! Then we Can have a girls Night! Right Hinata?"

"Y-Yes that s-sounds fun!"

OoOoOoOo

"Okay so enjoy girls! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight" Hinata and Sakura Said back to Kankuro who then exittet the room

He had just showed Naruto his room, and that was where Naruto was now, and that was where Kankuro headed After he Said Goodnight to the girls

-Naruto was in room 53

\- the girls were in room 54

Witch was right next to each other

"Naruto!" Kankuro called out in the room, luckyly the walls were thick so there was No chance of the girls hearing them "Huh?! Wah! Kankuro what is it?!" Naruto asked now a bit angry

"What's going on with you?!" Kankuro yelled at a now confused Naruto "what do you mean?" Kankuro sighed at Naruto and began to explain

"You were acting so awkward towards Hinata today, and something so Big was on your mind you feel from a tree!"

Now Naruto Got it! But he still tried to avoid the problem, but he couldn't come up with an excuse to he just stayed quiet

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Kankuro was now sitting cross legged on the floor, and Kankuro had told Naruto that he wouldn't leave before he Got an answer, but due to Naruto's silence and refusal he was kinda afraid of what the answer actually was

"N-Naruto you're scaring me a little.."

"C'mon just say something!"

"If you do I'll treat you ramen"

Now Kankuro was scared! Naruto gad even lost the urge to eat ramen 24/7

Something was wrong

But Naruto however was near his end..he needed to tell someone, do Why couldn't Kankuro be the one?

"Hinata confessed her love to me"

That was not what Kankuro had expectet, in fact he had expectet something a lot worse. And finding out a Girl was in love with you was great in kankuro's eyes

"But that was about a year ago..and i still havn't given her an answer"

Scratch that! This was bad

"How Can Hou be such a idiot!!"

"Hey Hey! Right After i went on a rampage with Kurama and i simply forgot! But i can't tell her that.."

"Why not?"

"I imagne it isn't so Nice to get told someone forgot your confession"

"Yeah probably! But it's better than being given the silence treatment!"

"But i still don't know what to say!"

"Say what you feel dumbass!!"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!" Naruto yelled byt quickly clasped his hands over his mouth, that may have been too loud

Maybe even High enough for the girls to hear

"Shhhhhh! Not so loud!" Kankuro scolded

"Sorry...


	12. Ch 12

"Sorry.."

"But seriously Naruto..."

"I know i know... i have to explain myself somehow.."

"That's right and soon!" Kankuro scolded Naruto once more

"But honestly what do you know?! I don't see you with a girlfriend!"

"I don't need a girlfriend!"

"Find then a boyfriend"

"Na-ru-to!!!"

bonk*

"Aaahh you jerk that hurt!"

Kankuro had just hid Naruto hard on top of his head

"You deserved it!"

"No i didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No i didn't!"

"Yes you d- you know what this i getting us nowhere

"I'll be leaving now, see Ya..."

"See Ya!"

(With the girls)

"Ok so you have No idea what has been going on with Naruto?" Sakura asked as she took a chip from the Chips bag they had bought

When they had come back from the shop they passed Naruto's room where they heard him yell something, that they couldn't quite make make out but afterwards they could Here Kankuro was in there, Sakura had suggested they tried to listen in on their conversation, but Hinata didn't want to- If Naruto were to find out..she was scared he would hare her even more

OoOoOo

"So the last time you talked with Naruto he was really Nice?"

"Yes...i was visiting Neji's grave..and he walked me home.."

"I don't get it...it's just not like Naruto to suddenly be like this!"

"Hmmm..."

Sakura and Hinata talked, non of them had any idea Why Naruto was acting like he was

"Sakura...do y-you think he h-hates me?"

"What!? Hmm Well he is acting like a jerk...but No! I don't think Naruto hates you"

"T-Then w-Why is he acting like h-he does?"

"I don't know Hinata...maybe something happened between him and his parents, After all he isn't quite used to it yet"

"But he isn't threating you any different"

"Yeah that's true"

knock knock knock knock knock*

Sakura went over to the door to see who was knocking

"Naruto?! what do you want?"

"I wondered If i could talk to Hinata?"

"Hinata! Naruto wan't to talk to you! What do you say?"

Instead of answering Hinata just came to the door and nooded

"Do you think we could do it alone?"

"Oh! E-Ehhhh S-S-Sure!"

"Thanks..."

OoOoOoOo.

They were now sitting on the floor in Naruto's room

It was now!

It was now Naruto was gonna tell Hinata that he remembered her confession

"H-Hinata...When i fought pain, back then..you came to my rescue..."

"Y-Yes i did! I-I C-couldn't just watch!"

"And you Said something...something important...'i'm not afraid to die Here If it means i Can protect you because_' what did you say at the end?"

Now Hinata understood, he wanted to talk about her confession! Due to that Hinata blushed crimson red

He even asked her to say it once more!

"What did you say Hinata?"

"I S-Said- i'm not afraid to die Here If it means i Can protect you because...i love you, i always have!"

Hinata was so embaressed

She had so many questions

\- Why?

\- does he Want reject me for Real?

\- will he Mock me?

"Thank you Hinata..."

Hinata looked up and was surprised to see that he was doing No better than her- blushing bright red

"But i can't give you a straight answer, because i simply don't know... but think positive! That means i can't tell If i really do feel the same...because Hinata you are such a wonderful person..but i can't answer yet... i'm Sorry, but saying something is better than being quiet about it?"

Naruto now looked at Hinata, she was staring at the floor, but Naruto could clearly see that she was crying

"OH MY GOD! Hinata please don't cry! Please? Our friendship won't change i promise!"

But Naruto was cought off guard when Hinata suddenly startet to giggle

She liftet her head and made eye contact with the very confused Naruto

"Oh T-Thank god it's j-just that! I was so scared yo-you had s-suddenly begun to hate m-me! Hinata Said while still crying

"Hate you?! No Way! How could i possibly hate you?! I'm Sorry i've been do mean, i just had a lot on my mind as you now know" Said Naruto kinda awkward as he scrached the back of his head while wearing his usual Naruto grin

"Yes i-i see..and thanks f-for telling me a-about i-it!"

"Yeah..but it was kinda hard for me to figure out how to say it"

"Well i t-though you Said it Well...A-And of course i-i respect your

c-choice!"

"Thanks Hinata!"

•FINALLY HE SAID IT•

•i sure hope you liked this chapter•

•thanks to all those who is still Reading•


	13. Ch 13

"I only just remembered about your confession..Ehm Hinata...or Aa Well..s-some days ago..." Naruto stumbled over the words

"H-How?"

"When you rescued me from pain i really thought you died! And as you know i went on a nine- tails rampage"

"I was s-still un-unconsious when i-it happened b-but i was told

e-everything about it"

"Oh Yeah i forgot...but due to that i could only think about you dying that your confession was pushed all the Way back in my Brain, and it just stayed there"

"Don't w-worry it's all r-right i'm n-not angry, and i w-wasn't angry a-at you either"

OoOoOoOoOo

"So what did he want to talk about"'sakura asked Hinata the moment she came through the door, She also quickly searched for any sighn of sadness or happiness

Sakura spottet Hinata's dry tears and was ready to go next door and pummel Naruto

But then she also Saw the smile Hinata had on her lips

"He w-wanted to s-say he d-didn't know what he felt..."

"Say what now?"

"Back w-when Pain attacked the vi-village i c-confessed m-my feelings for him, but d-due to the ni-nine-tails rampage he forgot...t-till now"

"Wow Hinata...you really confessed?!"

"Y-Yes"

"Wow Well done! But you Said he..didn't know what he felt?"

"Yes. H-He thought it w-was

c-confusion and he d-didn't k-know If he felt the same W-Way...that's Why he h-has a-acting like he has"

"That actually makes sense! That's Why he only was that way with you"

"Yes e-exacly"

"Still i might need to punch him.."

"Hehehe t-that's what y-you normaly do a-anyway"

That last sentence set the girls into a put of laughter

OoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was laying face Down on the bed in his room, he was flustered and embarresed

She might have smiled and been happy about the fact that he didn't hate, witch she thought he did

But she never really Said anything to what Naruto had been saying

\- because what Naruto just did was reject

Did he make her sad?

But Naruto's Ninja Way is that he never goes back on his word, and he promised Hinata their friendship would never change, not that he ever wanted it too

Hinata would remain one of his most tresured friends

And that's just Why he would never want to hurt her..not the least bit

Naruto shiftet in the bed to get himself under the sheets, it was warm and comfy, and despite it being in the Desert it wasn't so bad

It's true that it's cold in a Desert at Night but Naruto thought the bright Sun would have warmed the room up- and maybe it did, maybe the heat and cold were canceling each other out

Despite it being so comfy and Naruto being so tired he just couldn't Fall asleep

He thought his mind would be at ease After Talking about it with Hinata, but he was wrong

-am i in love with her?

-or am i not?

2 question going on and on and on inside of Naruto's head

He just wanted to sleep!

That was all he was asking fir at that moment

They were gonna travel home tommorow witch meant he had so have had a good Night of sleep


	14. Ch 14

"Mom, dad! I'm home"

Naruto smiled to himself saying that

When he was still alone he would always walk into his apartment and sat 'i'm home' even though he knew nobody was there

"Welcome home son! How was the mission?" His father came out of the kitchen in a blue apron and hugged Naruto

"Well..embarresing, and i kinda acted like a jerk...or so i was told..."

"A jerk? How so?"

"Well i grew kinda distant to Hinata, and she thought i began to hate her..."

"What did you do about it?"

"I told her the truth of course! That i just had a lot on my mind and i was sorry.."

"And?"

"And i told her i remembered her confession..."

"And?"

"I told her Why i had forgotten it..."

"And?"

"And i Said i didn't know If i liked her back...that i had to think it about it..."

"My boy, how do you feel about Hinata?"

"Like i Said i don't know"

"Come Here"

Minato took his apron off a plung it over a chair that he then sat Down on, he gestured for Naruto to take the chair in front of him, and he did

"When she smiles at you..what do you feel?"

"Well..i feel like i Matter, feel like I'll things can't really get that bad..everything gets warm and nicer, even in Dark times"

"When she is in danger..what will you do?"

"Whatever it takes to save her! And then I'll make those who hurt her pay"

"When she is sad, what do you want to do?"

"I want- i Want to hug her, tell her everything is okay, Help her in any Way!"

"Naruto..meditate over the answers you just gave me"

Minato finished as he picked up and out on his apron again and went into the kitchen to finish making whatever food he was making

"Hey dad? Where's mom?"

"She is with Mebuki"

"Sakura's mom?!"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"They both used to be on the same Genin team"

"Huhhhhh?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes..your mothers team consistet of her, Mebuki Haruno and Mikito Uchiha"

"Sasuke's mom?!"

"Hahahah you didn't know?!"

"I feel dizzy...what's the chance that i get in the team with moms teamates kids?! Uh! Dad who were your teamates?!"

"Hm? Mine? You don't know them..my first teamate was Kuntaku and the other was Kaede, they both died very young unfortunatly..."

"Oh...Sorry..."

"Don't apologize..there's nothing wrong with asking" Minato Said with a low chuckle

"Byt please Naruto tell me a but about your team!" Minato continued

Before Naruto could say a word Kushina came trough the front door

"Hi Naruto! How good you're home! Did i interupt anything?"

"Not at all, i think it was great you came home when you did, Naruto was about to tell us about his team"

"Ohhh yes it's good i came home! I wanna hear!"

""Oh Well okay then i'll tell! you already know about me

So Sakura- she Can be pretty violent but also really Nice and supportive. She is a medic nin, she was thought my old grandma Tsunade and even surpassed her in the war..at i time i thought i was in love with her but not anymore

Then Sasuke- he Can be a jerk, stuck up, cocky, irratating, rude, evil...but he's like a brother to me, he is very stuborn and can't live with loosing

Then Sai- Sai has No emotions but tries his very best to makefriends and regain his emotions, even though he Can be really annoying he's a great friend"

"Wait that was three.. and If we include you it's Four" Kushina tried to make sense of it all

"Well because Sasuke left the village we needed Another teamate..that was Sai"

"Oh..Well that's a Lot different then last time we were alive

"How was it then?"

"If you lost a teamate you wouldn't get a replacement, then you would permanently be a member Short"

"Oh..."

"Well then! I think the food is ready shall we eat?"

"Yeah"

"MmmHmm"


	15. Ch 15

"Meditate on the answers you gave me" that's what Minato Said to his son

And Naruto had..he was doing it right now

Naruto slowly began to realize he cared for Hinata probably more than many of his other friends, he always enjoyed being with her, wether it was eating ramen or being ona mission

'Am i in love with Hinata?' Naruto thought to himself, he has went to bed 2 hour ago but just like in Suna he couldn't Fall asleep, his mind was filled with her, only her, these ladt couple of days she was the only person he could think of

He tried to think of others but somehow his thoughts would always end up with a image of Hinata again

It's true Hinata had it all

She was

\- kind

\- Generous

\- Nice

\- strong

\- Independent

\- had a strong will

\- she was shy (witch Naruto found cute)

\- an exelent fighter

\- brave

\- honest

\- and she was beautyfull

She was just perfect

Now Naruto just wished he had seen how she felt earlier

She Said she had always loved him, but surely not always, that's just a saying

He wondered for how long

-14?

-12 maybe?

He wanted to ask her the next time ve Saw her, but he decided against it- it would leave both of them permanent red

Okay probably exacteraition but it would be very embarrasing

OoOoOoOoOoOo

(2 hours ago)

"I sure sounds like our Naruto is in love dosn't it?" Minato asked Kushina After telling her about the talk he had with Naruto concerning their relationship

"Yes but unfortunatly he dosn't realize himself" Kushina replied, with a little giggle over how dense her son could be

But then again..she used to be that Way herself

"Yes but, dosn't it remind you of us?" Minato asked with a soft smile from the memory of their youth.

Kushina returned the soft smile and put away the book she had been Reading

She went up to Minato and kissed him shortly

"Yes it does... he probably Got it from me..." she Said and hugged him tight, laying her head against his chest

Minato chuckled and hugged Kushina back

"I suppose it is.. though you realized before much younger than Naruto"

"Yeah but Naruto never really expirenced true love...i had my parents love and do did you..st least for some years"

"Yes... that's Why, now that We're Here we'll give him all the love he never recieved"

"Yes of course"

They both felt bad felt terribly bad for making Naruto the jinchuuriki, then dying and leaving him all alone in a village that hatet him

And to think the the third hokage never told Naruto who his parents were

Of course they could see his reasons, they had many powerfull enemys that would gladly take their anger out on their son, Naruto

But still

That's Why they made promise to themselfes, that they would give Naruto all the love they could, and be there for him in his hardest times, and in his best times- always !


	16. Ch 16

(1 and a half years later)

"I'm Sorry i didn't run it by you.. but they really had to hurry!" Kakashi defended himself against Kushina that hadn't been informed that Naruto was send on a New mission

"Yes alright what is the mission, has it something to do with the meteor from before?" Minato asked standing next to his mildly irratatet wife

"Well yes and No" Kakashi Said a bit unsure how to tell them that their son had to prevent the Moon from crashing into Earth

"Hinata's younger sister was kidnappet by some unknown men with Strange jutsu, Naruto and the others is supposed to get her back...and also prevent the Earth from being destroyed!" Kakashi Said the last part a bit faster

"Run that by me again- but only the last part!" Kushina demanded, lucky for Kakashi she didn't Sound angry..just confused

"The moon is getting too close Yo Earth, If it get's much closer the Moon and Earth will collide- some of the moons surface is already Breaking apart, creating the meteors"

"My goodness..." Minato facepalmed. Couldn't things just go Well once in a while?

"Who else is on the mission?"

"Well..Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai"

"Sounds like a solid team! But Can they really fo this?"

"They need to, No matter what"

OoOoOoOoOo

"Our boy is strong he'll make it" Minato told his wife

\- she was knitting and Minato was staring out the window

"Of course he will, i know that"

"Then what is it? You look so worried.."

"It's just...what If it isn't manmade? What If the Moon can't be stopped?"

She had stopped knitting but was still looking Down with a worried and sad look on her face

"I'm sure it Can be stopped! And If anyone Can make it stop, then it's our son Naruto!"

Minato Said with a smile and laid a hand on Kushina's shoulder

That made her look up and give him a little smile, though the worry and sadness was still easy to see in her eyes

Suddenly the Ground shook violently and a Big bom followed

"Another meteor!" Minato shouted and went over to the window to see 3 others heading towards the village

That was bad, and Kushina knew that too

"We need to get going!" Minato Said and Kushina stood up, already ready to get going

"To the shelter? Or to Kakashi?" Kushina asked

She personly hoped it was to Kakashi, After all Minato was a former kage and could maybe Help

"To Kakashi, We're gonna Help anyway we Can"

"Allright...Minato...do you really think Naruto is gonna be Allright?"

"He is Naruto, he is our son. I know he is gonna be Alright"

That's what Minato Said but there were some part of him that also was afraid If his son would be alright

The Moon falling...

Was that really something a couple of teenagers could fix?


	17. Ch 17

•Hey i'm just gonna say If you want all the details just watch the movie 'Naruto the last' because i'm not gonna write the intere movie Down•

"Oh Naruto i'm so proud!" Kushina Said exitet and reliefed as she hugged her son tight

Naruto had just moments ago returned from His mission

"Thanks mom!" Naruto hugged her back

"But..you summoned Kurama on the Moon and split the Moon in half" Minato statet and continued

"His come you did that Naruto? I get you needed to beat the bad guy but still"

"His name was Toneri Otsutsuki- he hurt Hinata"

"Ah-Haa.. Naruto, son.. you remember what we talked about? Around one year ago?" Minato asked

He was pretty sure that his son still didn't understand his own feelings

\- he was wrong

"About what love is, and how you know when you're in love?"

"Exacly!"

"Yeah i remember! And i have a feeling i know what you're gonna say, but- i Got it now!"

"Wha- wha- what do you mean by 'i Got it now!'?"

Minato and Kushina was both hoping for the same thing at that moment

"During the mission i realized what you had been trying to tell me- and Yeah... i'm in love with Hinata! And i told her!"

"Oh Naruto that's so great! I'm so proud!" Kushina once again brought Naruto into a tight hug

"Yeah thanks mom... but things are still a bit foggy...i'm not sure If we are dating yet, that's something i need to have cleared as soon as possible"

"Oh yes of course! Well where is she?" Minato beamed and Went over to his wife and son, as they broke apart from their hug

"She is with her father at the hospital...how did he get hurt? Hit by a meteor?"

"We are actually not sure, maybe Kakashi does, but it was your friend Sasuke that brought him in"

"Sasuke is Here?!! Where?! I Gotta-"

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as his father put a hand over his mouth

Minato wore a sad and yet amused look as he Said

"Sorry Naruto- but he left without S word as soon as i was confirmed everything was under control- and by under control i mean, when we found out the Moon wasn't gonna Fall"

"Oh..."

Naruto wasn't amused

He wasn't sad

a bit angry - yes

But not sad

'I should have expectet that- that's just so like him to do something like that' Naruto thought

"But anyway~ was this guy... Konori..Strong? He must have been for you to sommun Kurama" Minato Said trying to change the topic

"Ehhhehehe Toneri- and yes, very strong... he possesed the power of the sage If six path's brother"

"His brother? I didn't know he had a brother"

"Really? Well anyway, his power defently wasn't something to scoff at! He also controlled a giant made of rocks, that's Why i sommuned Kurama. So while i took Care of Toneri, Kurama took Care of the Stone giant"

"I see- it's beginning to make just a little bit more sense"


	18. Ch 18

"So Hinata rejected you? Byt only because of finding Toneri's hideout?" Minato Said sympathic, a expirience like that couldn't be easy

"Yeah... Well i Guess that's what i get from rejecting her first Huh?..." Naruto Said while picking at hid food

He was nervous and embarresed, not at all hungry

"Hey i'm not very hungry... Can i be exused"

"Of course.. just put your plate in the sink"

Naruto picked up his plate and his glass of water

Put the plate in the sink as his mom had told him, but decided to take the water up with him to his room

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto was sitting at the desk in his room trying to read some of the scrolls his dad had given him regarding Wind chakra

But it was hard, Naruto could only think of Hinata

"Wonder If her dad is okay..." Naruto mumbled to himself

However it wasn't Hiashi he was worried about

He was a strong Leader and had probably been through a lot worse

No

Naruto was scared If Hinata was doing okay

'How did she feel about all of this?' Naruto wondered to himself

-Her sister being kidnapped, hurt and having her eyes taken

\- only to come home to find out her dad was badly hurt as Well

That couldn't be easy

OoOoOoOo

After about an hour, Naruto decided it was enough

"Hey I'll be going out!" Naruto called out in the House

"This late?" Ge could hear hus mother ask

It was 9.27 in the evening so naruto understood her concerns, but he had to go

"Yeah, it won't be long- I'll just be going over to the Hyuga compound"

"For Hinata?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then you Can go! But don't be home too late okay?"

"Okay! See Ya!"

Naruto finished and walked out the door, Down the stairs and then walked on his Way to the Hyuga compound

OoOoOoOoOo

"Naruto? What are you doing Here? Oh Wait! Don't answer!... Hinata right?" It was one of the maids of Hinata's Household that had opened the door and was currently Talking to Naruto

Naruto didn't exacly know her Well- but he knew her name was Natsu

"Y-Yeah... do you think i could talk to her? If she is Here that is"

"Oh yes of course! Hiashi and Hanabi is still at the hospital by the Way..but they are both doing fine"

"Thank you, i'm glad to know that!"

When Naruto looked around the building he realized that thd only place he had really been in the Hyuga compound was the training grounds, when sparring with Neji now and then

Natsu stopped in front of a door in the end of the hallway

She opened the door slightly and Said "lady Hinata, you have a visitor"

"Oh i see! Thank you Natsu. Who is it?"

Naruto could hear Hinata from the other side If the door and Natsu opened the door fully now so Hinata and Naruto Saw each other

"N-Naruto?!"

"I'll leave you two to it then" Natsu Said and left

Leaving Naruto standing outside of Hinata's room awkwardly

"Oh come in come in Naruto!" Hinata Said and gestured for Naruto to come inside

"What are you doing Here?" Hinata asked when Naruto had stepped inside and closed the door behind him

"I- eh- i just wantet to see you..." Naruto told her and blush began to form on both of their faces

Hinata had been sitting in her bed Reading a book

She clapped the spot next to her, signaling for Naruto to sit

Naruto sat Down and emidialy he just hugged her

If he had done that a few weeks ago, Hinata would have fainted or something like thar

But not today

Today she gently returned the hug and put her was on Naruto's Shoulder


	19. Ch 19

"I really love you Hinata... so much.." Naruto Said still hugging Hinata

He felt guilty that he hadn't realized his obvious feelings before and therefor felt that he needed to tell Hinata how much he loved her every chance he Got

But also he just couldn't Help himself

Hinata giggled quietly at Naruto's need to tell her, but she still apreciatet it very much

She had dreamed to hear Naruto tell her those words for so long

"I love you too Naruto..."

Hinata Said hand gently kissed Naruto's cheek

"Sooo... i never really asked you probably..." Naruto Said and pulled away from the hug so he could look Hinata in the eyes

"Will you be my girlfriend Hinata?" He continued After a small pause

Even though they had already confessed and even kissed it brough a few tears to Hinata's eyes

"Yes of course!" She beamed and her tears slowly began falling even though she was desperatly trying to wipe them away

Naruto put his hand on Hinata's wet cheek and slowly brought her in for a tender kiss

When they pulled apart Naruto whispered a low "Thank you"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After about 2 hours Naruto and Hinata came to the conclusion that it would be a good idea for Naruto to go home

Hinata had followed him to the door and currently they were staring lovingly at each other, not really warning to be apart

"Goodnight Naruto" Hinata Said and gave Naruto a small Goodnight kiss

They pulled slightly apart. Their lips were only centimeters from each other when Naruto whispered "Goodnight"

He closed the small gap between them

Naruto felt like he was on cloud 9

He wantet to Stay with Hinata but was pretty sure it wasn't a good idea

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"It was 11.38 when he Got home

By the lack of light in the House Naruto Guessed that his parents had went to bed

He began to feel just how tired He really was

The moment his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"When exacly did you get home Yesterday Naruto?" Kushina asked while the three of them was eating breakfist

"Hm? Oh around 11.40 i think"

"What were you doing there for so long?"

"We just talked you know! Talked and Well... Got some things done"

"By that you mean... what?"

"I decided i kinda needed to officialy ask her If she wantet to be my girlfriend"

At this point Naruto was blushing and egen eating his cereal a bit faster

"I'm about 101% sure she Said yes"

It was now Minato saying while he smiled at Naruto above the newspaper he was Reading

"Well Yeah! She did!"

"I'm really happy for you Naruto!" Kushina beamed, exitet that her ship was officialy together


	20. Ch 20

"Sakura pleaseeeee Help PLEASE?!" Naruto begged as he dragged himself After her

She was out grocery shopping, but Naruto didn't really Care

He needed her Help and he needed it now

"Why exacly do you think i would know?!" Sakura yelled

She was getting pretty irratet by Naruto's nagging

He was pleading her to Help i'm set up the perfect first date between him and Hinata

But Sakura hadn't been on a date before so the only reason Naruto was asking her was because she was his closest Girl friend

'Surely she must know what a women want's right?! I mean she is a women herself!'

Naruto thought to himself as he was still dragged himself After her trough the intere market making a scene everywhere they went, embarrasing and angering Sakura

"Okay! Okay... i give in..." sakura Said and stopped suddenly

Naruto straighened himself up

"Thank you so much sakura!!!!!!" Naruto beamed exitetly and hugged Sakura

"Yeah Yeah... let's go to my apartment... then we'll talk about it all"

Naruto let go of sakura and just nooded with a giant, exitet grin

OoOoOoOoOOO

"So girls like fancy places right?" Naruto asked sakura sitting in front of her by her dinner table

"There are a lot of girls that like that yes- but is Hinata one of them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think all girls will like a Nice dinner date once in a while... but not always.. sometimes a date isn't necesary about a meal... it's just about enjoying each others Company"

"So No fancy restaurant?"

"I don't know! I'm not soppused to make the decision for you!"

Naruto sat in silence with closed eyes and scratching his chin, thinking deeply about the subject

He couldn't Seem to figure it out.

Sakura sighed as she acceptet that her friend was lost

"When does the date start?"

"8"

Before sakura could say something to that, it was as If a light bulb went off in Naruto's brain

"What about letting her choose where to eat If she want's to- then taking her somewhere?" Naruto asked, hoping he had hit jackpot with that idea

Sakura thought it over for a little while before smiling aproving at Naruto

"Ehm- sure i Guess that could work- where would you take her After?"

Naruto didn't understand anything about date planning and he was too afraid to ask, so he just answered her question

"On top of the hokage mountain.. at that time of Day it's very beautyful!"

"Okay that sounds good- do you need any other planning done?"

"No.. or, yes.. but-"

"My Help won't be needed?"

Sakura finished for Naruto, and he just smiled and nooded, showing that was what he meant

"See Ya Sakura!" Naruto Said as he began walking out the door of her apartment

"Yeah see you later Naruto! Good luck with the date!"


	21. Ch 21

Naruto had just come home from his and Hinata's very first date

It had been Fairly simple and yet so perfect

They had startet out with Ramen from Ichiraku because Hinata had stated

"I would love to have some ramen"

When Naruto asked If she had a certain place she wanted to eat

Afterwards Naruto had prepered a Nice little setting on top of the Hokage mountain where they could look at the village only lit up by the Moon and the lights on the Streets and in Peoples homes

When Naruto dropped her off at her House her father Hiashi Hyuga quickly seung up the door before they had a chance for a Goodnight kiss

Naruto felt the tension so he quickly (much to Hiashi's dismay) kissed Hinata on the cheek

OoOoOoOoOo

At the moment however ...

Naruto was laying on the couch with Big Ear to Ear smile and with a very distant look

Both his parents were standing by the couch Exchanging looks

Naruto had been like that ever since he came home

About 20 minutes ago, and they were wondering If they should snap it out of it

However they both wore a knowing smile, remembering that they both used to be that Way when they startet dating, despite having had feelings for each other for years

"Pssst! Naruto.." Naruto whispered as she poked Naruto lightly on the cheek

He kept the same expresion but hummed a little "hm?" To witch Naruto replied "it's pretty late.. are you gonna lay Here all Night or?"

Naruto didn't answer for about 10 seconds

But then he snapped completely out of it

He jerked his head towards his mother and gave her a confused look, witch made Kushina giggle and Minato chuckle quietly

"Huh? Wha- what? Sorry i didn't hear you" Naruto Said still feeling perplexed

"I bet you didn't" Kushina Said finishing her giggle

She continued "i was asking If you were going to bed"

"Ohhhhhh! Right! Yeah i am.. it's okay that i tell you how it went tomorow right?"

"Yes of course, Goodnight Honey"

"Goodnight mom! Goodnight dad!"

"Goodnight son!"

—6 months later—

Nothing interesting really happened in the following 6 months

-Everyone went on missions

-Sai Got hypnotised by some guy named Genko

(Actually a Big Deal XD)

-Still nothing New about Sasuke

But something Big was about to go Down

Naruto had been thinking this over for a pretty long time and he was gonna ask his father for some very imortant advise

"Soooo? You Said you desperatly needed to talk.. is something wrong?" Minato asked leaning a bit in over the table to take a better look at his flushed son in front of him

"W-Well you see- i wanna- i Can- URGHH!— how do you propose?!" Naruto was even more flushed now, he had his eyes closed and could only imagne the look on his fathers face at that moment

Slowly Naruto began opening his eyes to see Minato in a State of shock

His eyes were wide

His mouth partly open

His arms still folded over the table

And sitting completely still like a statue

Minato shook his head, thereby snapping himself out of his State of shock, even though his shock was far from gone

"Y-You wanna propose to Hinata?"

"You'll answer my question first! Afterwards I'll tell you!"

Minato gave Naruto a playful 'are-you-kidding-me!? Smile' since his "Y-You wanna propose to Hinata?" Was far more of a statement than a question

But- whatever

"W-Well the surprise factor is key.. so don't go ask her how she would like to get Proposed to.."

First now Minato noticed the notebook that Naruto had begun writing keywords in

Minato smiled warmly, remembering when he was planning to propose to Kushina

Unfortunaly Minato had made the grave mistake to go to his father figure Jiraiya of the sanning for advise

To say the least Minato didn't take his advise

"-The spot you choose for the special moment can make or break the mood, choose somewhere she would be comfortable- also think If she would want there to be other people around while being proposed to

And!-

-ask for the parents blessing! Wouldn't want a salty father in law

I don't think i have much more advise.. i'm not an expert"

"You are married though! But thanks dad, it really was a Big Help! And to answer your question- yes i'm going to propose to Hinata, on our next date"

Minato couldn't Help himself anymore

He stood up and went over to Naruto, pulled out his chair, showing for him to stand up

And when Naruto then stood up he was brought into a tight embrace with his teary eyed father


	22. Ch 22

"Where are we going Naruto?" Hinata asked as she was led by the hand by her boyfriend into the beautyful Nara forest

Naruto had asked Hinata on a date and she agreed. The date would most likely be held in the Nara forest since that was where Naruto and Hinata was currently

Naruto looked back at Hinata with his usual grin and Said "on our date! It's just a little further"

Hinata smiled at that

The forest was Dark due to the fact that the Sun had already set

And yet all the colors of the forest was bright and could clearly be seen

In only a few minutes they both stood in a beautyful clearing that was lit up by fireflies, the Moon and a some candles sorounding a blanket with a basket that looked to have a collection of different fruits

"Oh Naruto this is wonderful" Hinata Said in awe over the place

She held his hand a little tighter

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto and Hinata was sitting on the blanket together Holding hands and eating some of the Fruit in the basket that Naruto had prepered

Hinata was still giggling from a story Naruto had told her about one of his sparring matches against her teamate Kiba and his dog Akamaru

Naruto had decided now was the time and he held her hand a little tighter and looked er deeply in her fading lavender eyes

"I still can't get over how stupid i used to be.. to not realized how much i loved you"

Hinata blushed but didn't look away from his eyes

"I thought i had always Been alone, that No one cared, but that's not true because you was always there rooting for me on the sidelines- and that i will always be ever grateful for-

Hinata, i love you to the Moon and back"

At his last statement Hinata couldn't Help but giggle, knowing it was the complete truth- After all he realized his love for her on the Moon

"And i sure hope you feel the same"

"Of course i do Naruto.."

Naruto leaned in and kissed her lightly, before putting his hand in the pocket of his hoodie

He pulled out a small Black box and slowly Got up on one knee

Hinata moved her hands to her mouth in shock and exitement, her eyes were wide and was beginning to fill with tears as he opened the small box showing a beautiful silver ring with a White diamond

"Hinata Hyuga, will you marry me?"

Hinata's tears began falling- but those tears was made of pure happiness

Hinata launched herself at Naruto almost making him Fall backwards

"Y-Yes.. Yes of course! Of course!"

While Naruto had been 99.9 % sure that she would say yes he was still incredibly reliefed

Naruto tighened the hug

\- After a while they loosened the hug so Naruto could slide the ring onto his now fiance's finger

When that was done Naruto gently wiped away Hinatas falling tears and leaned in and kissed her softly


	23. Ch 23

Naruto and Hinata exitet the Nara forest Holding hands heading for the Hyuga compound

\- it was Dark but not late so they decided against returning home just yet and began walking towards the crowded market

"BIG BRO NARUTO!!" They suddenly heard and both of them emidially knew it was Konohamaru

They turned around and Saw the small 15 year old chunin running towards them

"Oh Hey Big sis Hinata" he greeted her when he reached them

"Hello Konohamaru" Hinata greeted him back

\- she quite liked the boy, he reminded her of Naruto with a little twist

\- but she very much liked the fact that her little sister Hanabi had begun to take inteterst in him

— however because Konohamaru is like Naruto he was completely oblivious to the fact that Hanabi liked her

"What's up Konohamaru?" Naruto asked and shifted his stance si he now stood with his arm around Hinata's shoulder

"Oh right! I need a tip!"

"A tip???"

"Yeah i'm working on my rasengan!"

"Nice! What kind of work?"

"Chakra change in Nature!"

Naruto was slightly shocked but Got over it quickly

Konohamaru was smart, strong and talentet so Naruto strongly believed Konohamaru would be able to pull it of

"Well what's your first Nature?"

"Well fire- but i have a second Nature too, it's wind- wind is what i wanna use in my rasengan@

"Well, It'll sure be harder when it isn't your first Nature but i Guess it'll be okay... i'm actually offiacialy still on a date right now so-"

"Oh Sorry! Sorry! I didn't wanna interrupt! I'll be going then! See Ya!"

Konohamaru turned around to leave but was given a Quick extra tip by Naruto

"Before you Mix it with your rasengan you Gotta Master the element!"

Konohamaru grinned and nooded at them over his shoulder before running off

-Hinata smiled softly,she loved Naruto's relationship with kids- especialy Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon- he had always given those three the attention they so craved

Naruto noticed Hinata smiling at him and smiled back, shifting so he once again held her hand as they began walking again

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After a wonderful Day Hinata and Naruto decided to stop bh their houses to show their Family's that they were now engaged

\- they were gonna start at Naruto's place

But before they reached hus House they walked past Shikamaru who gave a little smirk, punched Naruto's shoulder playfully and Said a low "congrats"

Naruto and Hinata stopped turning around to see that Shikamaru just kept walking

Hinata gave Naruto a questioning look

"Ehehe you see- to be able to go into the Nara forest i kinda needed a nara's permission-Shikamaru's permision- but he wantet to know Why... so Yeah he knows" Naruto told was a chuckle and rubbed the back of his head


	24. Ch 24

"Ohohooo my goodness!! Yes!" Kushina was going crazy After being shown Hinata's engagement ring and being told the lovely news

Naruto hadn't told her about his decision to propose, wanting her to be surprised

"I always wanted Naruto to find someone.. someone Sweet, caring, and someone who loved him despite all his many many flaws... i'm so happy that the one he chose was you.." Kushina told Hinata while their eyes were beginning to water

"I couldn't wish for a better daughter in law" Kushina finished

And that did it-

Now Kushina and Hinata both let their tears run-

However Minato stood in the far corner of the room with his back turned to the group

He had hus head Down and he was shaking

But not because of anger nor sadness- No- Minato was beyond happy, and he just didn't want them all so see him crying

Of course Minato was the fourth Hokage, and the World known yellow flash of the leaf village

\- but in situations like these he was very emotional

\- he even began crying when he proposed himself

Soon enough Naruto realized that his father wasn't participating in the conversation and since Hinata was Bush With Kushina he walced over to his dad and poked him on the shoulder a couple of times

Realizing he had been spotted Minato quickly wiped away his many tears and turned around to meet his sons questioning gaze- Naruto's gaze quickly changed to an amused

"You're crying dad.."

"I am not!"

"Now you Sound like a denying teenager..."

"Well to be be honest i am still in my early 20's"

Witch was true due to the fact that The sage of six paths had revived him the the age that he died, witch was 24

"Still dad it's a bit weird!" Naruto could barely contain his laugh, witch judt made Minato even more embarresed

"What do you say we go and join in on the girls talk!" Minato asked and began walking towards his wife and his sons fiance, just wanting to get away from the emaberrasing conversation

Even though Naruto wanted to tease his dad a little more he followed and joined his Family

OoOoOoOoOo

Hanabi's scream could be heard over the intere Hyuga compound

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!!"

Can you imagne how much Naruto, Hinata and Hiashi's ears hurt?

"C-Calm Down..." Naruto told the overly exitet Girl that caused him the incredible pain in his ears

"My goodness! She can't be human!!" Kurama whimpered, After all his hearing was a lot more sensitive than normal humams so No surprise there

of course to make sure that he wouldn't be brutaly murdered Naruto had asked for Hiashi's blessing before proposing

"Naruto! I accept and respect you highly... but! If you hurt my daughter in anyway you don't even want to know what I'll do to you!!" Hiashi told Naruto who began shrinking to half his normal size under Hiashi's cold stare

"Father!" Both of his daughters scolded him at the same time.

Even though Hiashi really couldn't see what he had done wrong. He just thought he was doing every fathers job


	25. Ch 25

(In the land of water)

Myetery Man's POV-

As i was walking across the great Naruto bridge, i quietly smiled- i remembered all my fights with Naruto very clearly, but the memories that i tresured were Also my last of him

giving him advise, hoping it would reach his heart that had just for A moment been clouded by the thoughts of the war they were fighting in

I walked further getting very close to the village on the other side of the bridge

I knew the village

It was were team 7 had had their Real first mission

The mission where they had learned that the ninjaworld was a cold and Dark place

Before i knew it i was at the village, but were confronted by... what looked to be a young man.. though with my eyesight i couldn't be sure

He stared at me a good 1 minute before he finally talked to me

"You look very familiar... have i met you before?"

"I din't think so... i think you're mixing me up with someone else"

A couple of seconds went by before something seemed to click for him

"I get it now!! You look just like Sasuke Uchiha!!"

His words didn't really shock me, i knew Sasuke had his first Real mission Here along with the rest of team 7... so it is quite possible that he Met this kid

"Grandpa! Come over Here!"

What? Does there need to be a crowd now.. i wasn't irratatet nor angry. No. To be honest i though the young man was quite charming.. he had a light spirit...reminded me a bit about Naruto

"Kid..What's your name?"

"It's Inara! You never heard of me?"

"I'm afraid not"

"Oh Well! I helped a lot in building the great Naruto bridge!"

"Is that so? So you're a bridge builder?"

"Yep!"

"Inari! We should hurry back! You wanna talk to Sasuke right!!?" Yelled the one that was confirmed to be Inari's grandpa

Now i could clearly say i was shocked. So before Inari could leave i asked "Sasuke.. as in Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah that's him! We know each other so when we heard that his travels brought him Here we inviter him to dinner

Shit!

I just Got Here and now I'll have to leave again

It was still to early

He had to learn this without Me

"Who are you?" Said a cold voice from behind me... i regionized that voice clearly

My sensor skills must have dropped drasticly to not notice him

"And Why do you share the same chakra as my brother?" He finished

At that very moment i couldn't be more happy that i decided to wear a long cloak with a hood that pretty much covered my face

I wasn't able to do shinobi work anymore

I couldn't fight him even If i wanted to

I was far too weak

And not to mention nearly blind

I decided that i would reveal myself, so i slowly turned around to face the one that stood behind me...

I wish i could have seen his face clearly...his facial expression.. but me sight was far too bad to be able to see such things

But i could Guess that he was shocked by how quiet he was

And finaly he Said something..,he Said my name

"I-Itachi?"


	26. Ch 26

Third person POV-

"Itachi?" Asked a very shocked Sasuke asked

He had a hard time believing that the man in front of him truly was his brother

Itachi was supposed to be dead After all...but so were Naruto's parents

"But..." Sasuke tried to say something but the words wouldn't leave his mouth

While in the meantime Inari and Tasuna was completely oblivious as to what was going on

They had No idea who the stranger was, they didn't even know that Sasuke had a brother

"Hello little brother..." Itachi greeted with a small smile

To be honest he was overjoyed to see his beloved younger brother again.. but he didn't want him to find out like this

Sasuke was still unsure If he should really trust him, he didn't want to be disapointed If this was some sort of cruel joke

But he had his Sharingan activatet and could see No sign of genjutsu or henge jutsu

But finally Sasuke's mouth started to work and words came out "If you're truly my brother! Then where have you been all this time?!! And mind telling me how this is possible?!!" He didn't really think the last question trough, cause he knew that the sage of six paths had the power it would take to revive a dead person fully

"These past 2 years i've traveled around..just as you...as to your ladt question- i was revived by the sage of six paths the last Day of the war- october 10'th in the Cave where we fought Kabuto together...the sage told me it was your gift for defeating Kaguya.."

Before Sasuke could say anything he Saw Itachi's eyes change...they went from the usual Black to the complicatet pattern of his mangekyou sharingan

"B-But- how? Those eyes..your eyes.. i had them transplanted..so how.."

"The sage revived Me the Way i was before i died...i Guess that's the logic of whatever power he used...but that also means that i'm nearly blind..and still sick..however my sickness i No longer life threating.. just very weakning"

Sasuke's doubt was slowly disapearing- the only one's knowing about Itachi's sickness was himself, Sasuke and Obito. And Obito was dead so, he had to be the Real Itachi...

"Y-You know! We'll go.. you just stop by when you have time Sasuke.." Tasuna Said as he began dragging Inari with him.. he had probably realized that it was kind of private

Sasuke was shaking... he didn't know how to feel..he felt both angry and incredibly happy

Happy because his beloved brother was alive

Angry because Itachi tried to hide from him..and act like he was still dead

"I think you Owe me a explaination.."

"Yes i believe i do...but we should talk some other place


	27. Ch 27

Sasuke and Itachi was now standing by a part of the docks that people often stayed away from

"So? Explain!" Sasuke demanded his brother

"There are many things to explain, all it comes Down to is what you want to hear" Itachi Said, irratating Sasuke

"I want to know Why you didn't come forth! Why Stay hidden!?!!"

"Sasuke..No matter the reason.. i did some horrible things.. i killed a lot of people- innocent people... our own clan"

"So..you're redemeing yourself?"

"I Guess you could say that..though i'm not doing it the same Way as you... i'm embracing the Real me"

Sasuke Said nothing

He knew what Itachi meant by that.

Itachi was doing what he wanted while redemeing himself.. he was free- while Sasuke is constantly running away from what he is-

-a friend

-a brother

-a Uchiha

And

-a Konoha shinobi...

"But what else am i supposed to do?!" Sasuke yelled, Itachi always had the best advise, he needed some of it right now, before he broke Down completely

This whole Day was too much

And Sasuke could clearly feel the tears in his eyes that ve refused to let flow

"You're life is you're life..not mine...i shouldn't make that decision.." Itachi Said with a saddened expression

He didn't like doing this to his brother, to make him feel like that

\- but he couldn't Help him with this

"You're my brother! My only Family! The only one i have!!!"

"Am i?"

Sasuke stiffened..'is that what he is trying to tell me?' He thought

And of course he knew the answer

Itachi loved Konoha enough to live a life of darkness

He wouldn't want the same for his younger brother

He did all he did so that the village could be a safe place, a place Sasuke could live in peace and happiness

"You have so many people who love you Sasuke..and of course i'm one of them, but i'm not the only one..."

He knew it was true

So many people had made it more than clear that they wanted him In their lives

\- Naruto

\- Kakashi

\- Sakura

\- even that guy Sai

And so many others

The intere Konoha 12

They had all tried to save him from himself

And even now.. even After all of that he was pushing them away

"I Can see that you know what i am Talking about..." Itachi Said and Sasuke just nooded

He didn't want to say anything

He was afraid that his voice would break If he tried


	28. Ch 28

(A couple of months later)

"I swear If he isn't coming I'll Hunt him Down again" Naruto yelled while tightening his Wedding atirre..he yelled out of frustration.

He had made Sure that Sasuke, his best friend Got a invitation, as best man even but being Sasuke he wasn't there...

Shikamaru who would have to take Sasuke's place as best man If course thought it all was a drag, especially the part where he now had to calm the raging Naruto Down

"Y'know today is your Wedding Day..you should try to be a but happier"

"What?! I am happy! I really am..just kinda disapointed"

"About what exacly" Said a voice that didn't belong to anyone in the room..they thought...Naruto quickly wiped gis head around to see Sasuke leaning up against the closed door to the room

Naruto was conflicted...it had been so long and he wanted to hug his best friend..but he also wanted to punch him

Naruto decided against the punching idea but still didn't think he should just walk up to him and act like he hadn't just been super arrogant

"About what?! He asked "about what?!" What's with that!?!" Naruto Said as he looked to Shikamaru as If he was gonna answer his question

.He didn't.

"Don't overreact Dobe..."

"Overreact?! I don't think i'm overreacting" Naruto Said as he slowly walked up to Sasuke still learning against the closed door, and when he was standing directly in front of Sasuke he Said "but i'm really happy you came..." which earned a little smile from Sasuke

"Thank goodness..being best man is such a drag..." Shikamaru then Said in the background honestly happy not to be put in the spotlight that the best man often is

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Shikamaru, Sasuke and the other few people in the room being, Sai, Kiba, Lee and Choji, was done making Naruto ready.

So they went out to everyone else in the bug garden the Wedding would be held, and Naruto went to join Hinata

Sasuke didn't feel very confident.

He didn't know a lot of the people there and the people he did know was ones that he had betrayed, so he pretty much just stood there...that is until two people aproched him.

He regionized them from all the newspapers..it was Naruto's parents...from what Sasuke knew from fighting alongside the fourth in the War, the fourth was a rather kind hearted man, and didn't Seem to hold grudges..but Naruto's mother is known to be violent when pissed off.. so he had No idea If they were gonna hate him like the rest of the village already did

"You must be Sasuke! Right?" Kushina asked with a Big smile, which actually surprised Sasuke, he didn't let it show though

"Yes..but how do you know? We've never Met before"

"Oh it's obvious! First of all you look like a Uchiha trough and trough, second is that you look just like your mother!"

That surprised Sasuke enough to let him show it, his mother was normaly a sore spot but bow he was curious

"Did you know my mother?"

"Know her!? Mikoto was my best friend ever since we were kids..fun fact! I'm actually your godmother!"

Sasuke didn't know how to react and kinda just looked up at the Minato to see his reaction.

Minato Saw sasuke's reaction and gave him an apologetic smile knowing that it was confusion and weird

"I see" was all Sasuke could say at the moment

"We need to go now... have to greet more guests! But it could be Nice If we could have a talk After the Wedding" Minato Said and Sasuke agreed to that

Now Sasuke stood alone again, not that he minded..but that wouldn't last long


	29. Ch 29

"So you actually came?.." Sasuke heard as he stood alone. He knew the voice all to Well, which almost made him want to not turn around, but He did.

She only stood a few meters from him, she wore a Finn dress which mached her pink hair that was much more straight than the last time he Saw her. She had cut it Short again and removed her bangs, do now the diamond shaped seal on her forehead could be seen clearly as it stood as a reminder of how powerfull she truly was.

"Why wouldn't i?" He asked, as an answer to her question

"Well we didn't hear anything from you..we thought you were too busy. Naruto almost lost hope"

"Yeah i heard. He's an idiot"

"C'mon he isn't an idiot to want his best friend to show up at his Wedding!"

Sasuke sighed knowing that she made a good point.

"Anyway.. how've you been"

"Fine..."

"Even with one arm? Y'know Tsunade could get you a New one, all you have to do is ask"

Sasuke would never admit it but it was quite hard to learn how to fight and make signs with only one hand, but he wouldn't look weak so once again he refused the offer.

Sakura giggled and shook her head reminding herself that, that was just the Way Sasuke was

"You'll never change do you?" She asked Full Well knowing the answer

"No"

Just as she had suspected

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Hm?

"I mean..do you miss us? Konoha? Team 7 and Konoha 12?"

Sasuke looked around him and Saw members of their Konoha 12

\- choji was staring at the Wedding cake

-Ino was Talking with Sai

-Shikamaru was having an awkward conversation withTemari

\- Lee was standing on both hands having a Wild conversation with Gai

\- TenTen was trying to calm Lee and Gai Down

-Kiba was Talking with Kurenai

-Shino was giving Kurenai's daughter a piggyback ride

-and Sakura was standing beside him looking at him for an answer

The harsh truth..he had missed them for a long time. Regretted that he wasn't part of everything.

So for an answer he just answered a Short "yes"

It's true he missed almost everyone, but there's No doubt when it's Said that the ones he missed the most was Sakura and Naruto

"Y'know you could Stay..because we all miss you too..."

"You know i can't" Sasuke Said without looking at her, he was kinda surprised when she didn't get upset but just "it was worth a try"

Sasuke couldn't Help but smile to himself at that 'You've really changed Sakura...' he thought to himself. She was No longer that little fangirl that would chase him everywhere and agree with him on every term. No. Now she was a grown and Independent woman that Patientky waited for the man she loved, but decided to give him space when needed

Naruto POV-

It almost made me cry..in just a few minuttes the ceromony would start and then this beautyfull women beside me will be my wife. I couldn't be happier


	30. AN

Hello! Let me first start off with a good note a say THANK YOU to all who is still Reading my book, and for all the Sweet comments you give!

But..and yes there is a 'but'...

Listen i'm normally not one to speak up about these sorts of things, i kinda just brush them off.

But this time i feel different.

Now, while this storie has been under motion, i have gotten two messages (one in the review, one in privat) ..that weren't like all the others.

If these people had just written "i hate you" that would be different, then i would brush it off and slowly forget about it..

But these two people, who apperently didn't like my opinion, was very clear in their choice of words that they wish i would die. One of them simply put "go die" at the end of the message.

As i Said normally i don't speak up about this, but something inside just snapped. It's not that i'm gonna whine that's not Why i'm doing this!

I just want to say-

You Don't ever say to someone, wether you know them it not! To kill them selfes!!!

Okay?! Think your actions trough!!

If you don't like a story, then delete from your libary and delete from your Reading list If you've put it there!

But don't think that it's at any time okay to tell anyone to kill themselfes!!

I Can never understand what goes trough People's head when they are so evil!! And just because of a FanFiction!!

Sorry i kinda just needed that out.

Also- we are fast aproching the final chapter of this book! Only a fewmore and It'll be finished️


	31. Ch 30

-time skip-

It had been just about 6 months since Naruto and Hinata's Wedding.

Hinata was on her Way home from the Doctor at the moment.

This week Hinata had felt dizzy and just plain sick, so After Naruto beginning to get very worried she took his advise and Went to the Doctor.

Which Doctor? Well on pure chance the Doctor in charge of Hinata that Day was No other than Sakura Haruno.

Which so meant that Sakura was the first one of Hinata and Naruto's friends to know the wonderful news.

Hinata was pregnant.

And she knew just how she was gonna tell Naruto

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm home Naruto!" Hinata called out in the rather large House that now was the home of the Uzumaki Family.

When she began taking her shoes off she heard fast aproching footsteps. And in a matter of seconds Naruto stood right in front of her Ready to know what the Doctor had Said.

"So? Are you alright? Do you need medicin? Is it Dange-"

"Shhh-" Hinata Said and giggled while putting one finger to Naruto's lips to quiet him down.

Naruto became completely still waiting patiently for Hinata to tell him about her condition.

Hinata however was beginning to get more and more nervous by the second, she was so exited and knew what she was gonna say, but was still very nervous

"Let's go into the Living room.." she Said, thinking that they might need to sit Down for this conversation. However she could also see that Naruto was getting more and more nervous, 'him being him he's probably thinking the worst' Hinata thought to herself as they headed for the Living room a bit Down the hallwayk

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After going to the hospital Hinata had choosen to go out to shop, to make the reveal a bit easier. So she took out a wrapped package and handed it to Naruto

"Hey...what's this for?" He asked and took the gift in his hands "open it and find out" Hinata Said, and with that he began unwrapping it.

When it was open he took out a couple of baby clothes and looked at them with a puzzled look for a while before it turned to shock and with a shaky voice he asked "H-Hinata are you...pregnant?"

She nodded her head, with a Big smile

"Hinata are you serious?" he asked. She nodded again.

"You're not playing?" Hinata shook her head no. Naruto quickly embraced his wife in a big hug "Y-you mean we're going to be parents!" he shouted. Hinata giggled and shook her head yes. He gave Hinata a kiss. "I love you so much Hinata" Naruto said.

"I love you to Naruto."

"I-I can't believe it" He said letting her go and sinking deeper into the coutch.

"Naruto are you going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." He said hiding his face in her shoulder

"Naruto are you crying?" Hinata asked and began stroking his hair very Well knowing the answer

He sniffed. "No." he lied.

He felt an overwhelming happiness, the though of Him and Hinata having a child, raising it and watching it grow. 'A parents joy' as hid own parents had explained it. Even though his parents were alive now and had been for a couple of years, having a Family was almost still unreal to him, and now he was getting his very own little Family.

Nothing could make him happier


	32. Ch 31

So it had been 2 days since Hinata revealed her pregnancy to Naruto, and they had spend that time of course being overjoyed but also figureing out how to reveal it to the soon to be grandparents AKA Minato, Kushina and Hiashi.

"Well i think we would both agree that it's so Nice to have you visit!" Kushina told her son and daughter in law who had come to visit. Unknown to Naruto's parents it was to reveal Hinata's pregnancy. "Thanks mom! But we actually have a favor to ask"

"A favor? What kind?"

"Don't worry it's nothing major. We would just like a Family photo If that's okay?"

"Oh of course of course!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Now the camera was set up and everyone was in position to the photo. It was gonna work That Way that Naruto had a Remote in his hand and when he pressed it would take the photo.

However that was only to trick his parents even further, because there wouldn't be taken any photo. The camera was already filming

"Okay Can you say CHEESE!!" Naruto Said as the normal rutine to take a Family photo and everyone followed his comand

"Wait okay let's try that again...Can you say..GRANDPARENTS!" It that nobody followed the instructions. Hinata started giggling and Minato and Kushina looked to each other in confusion but was slowly starting to figure it out until Naruto continued with "Can you say JANUARY!" Which was the month of Hinata's due date.

But that did it, Kushina and Minato cought on emidially After that

"Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOODNESS!! YYESSS!!" Kushina cheered and embreaced her son and daughter in law congratulating them over and over again. Minato who also cheered though not as loud as hus wife embraced his son and daughter in law as Well

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Some time had passed and the overjoyed parents had calmed Down a bit "do you know it's gender? Have you started to sellect names?" Kushina asked still (as usual) more riled up than her husband "Well it's only been a couple of days since we outself found out, so we havn't discussed any names yet.. and actually We're thinking about not knowing our baby's gender till the birth..Y'know we like a good mystery"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Big sister!!" Hanabi cheered and charged at Hinata to give her a Big hug "hehe hi Hanabi!" Hinata laughed and hugged her sister "Hinata! Naruto! What a wonderful surprise" Hiashi came out of the House to greet the Two of them. "Yes father. We're Sorry we didn't give word that we were coming, but there's something important we need to tell you" Hinata Said and let go of Hanabi

"Important you say? Hmmm i still have some paperwaork to do... but i'll push that aside for now! So come on in!"

"Thank you so much dad!"

Now that everyone was inside in the Nice large Living room in the Hyuga compound Hinata started the speech that was gonna explain her pregnancy to her father and younger sister

"Sooo father, Hanabi...so there comes a time in every couples relationship where they realize that there is too much love for two people..and when that happens you..Ehm know in your heart that the only solution is to make your Family a little..bigger!"

So let's just say there were two kinds of reactions in the room-

Hiashi's reaction that went like "okay i'm gonna need a second" and practicly feel into the couch

And then Hanabi's reaction that just went like "AAAAAAHHHHH"


	33. Ch 32

Hinata who was now whole 8 months pregnant were currently home alone, Reading a book meant to prepere adult for being parents, and she'll admit that After Reading almost the intere book that it had great tips thst already now helped her and Naruto greatly

After a little while later Hinata felt Another craving which Naruto had made clear was his least favorite part of the pregnancy since he often was the one to mix together the weird types of food that Hinata craved for, but since he was out reuniting with the back home Sasuke Uchiha she would have to mand it herself this time.

In all honesty Naruto hadn't been fond of leaving his pregnant wife just to hang out with a friend, but since it had been so long since those two Saw each other Hinata pushed on and Got him to go anyways.

One of Hinata's most usual cravings is Natto mixed with banana yogurt.. normally Hinata would never eat this, but for her normal food wasn't that apealing while pregnant.

She decided that she should mix it together quickly because her younger sister Hanabi was gonna come and visit since Naruto wasn't home and hinata probably would get bored being alone.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

She had mixed the two fods together and had started to continue Reading the book from before.

The food had an Odd taste that she very Well knew she would hate when her pregnancy was over, but right now it was just what she had craved for

(With team 7)

"By the Way shouldn't you be with your wife?" Sasuke Said starting to get annoyed with Naruto Spouting about how much he missed him

While sasuke thought about how in the World Itachi talked him into doing this

"Aahhhh! Don't give me that! W-Well actually i would've but she insisted that i went..." Naruto Said but had to admit that he was thinking about her quite a lot

"C'mon.. pregnant women aren't that frail guys.." Sakura finaly spoke up, mist of the tone she had just sat there enjoying the atmosphere.

It was almost like the old team 7 again

"Yeah but- argh! I know i know!" Naruto Said and slammed his head Down into the table of exhausting, which made Sasuke and Sakura look to each other at confusement and then to Naruto who looked dead lying over the table like that

"A-Anyway..how Is the Preperations going?

"Hm?"

"You know for the baby?"

"Oh!" Now Naruto shot straight up, Guess this was a better subject "we finished the room, im'ma tell Ya it was hard to find the right colors when you don't know the gender Y'know! So we mixed it up a bit!

The walls are blue but the crib is pink, hope the kid won't Bear a grudge If it's a boy" Naruto chuckled and continued to ramble on

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ahhh man i'm rambling! Sorry sorry!"

His friends judt brushed it off, Naruto wasn't Naruto without a little rambling..

"It's funny how things escelate. A few years ago you used to only ramble about Ramen" Sakura giggled making Naruto blush in embarresment "i really used to fo that Huh?" He mumbled and covered his face in shame.

Of course he still loved ramen to the bone but to think that ramen used to be the only thing he could ramble about

"Anyway! Sasuke! Your travels! Spill it!" Naruto Said beghining to get eager to know where his friend had been and what he had seen

"Oh Well..i've been around...hmm.. i Guess the cloud, the hot water village too.. the Moon country.. helped the raikage arrest sone gamlers"

"Met some interesting people?"

"..." now Sasuke didn't exacly know what to say...he wasn't completely sure If his brother still wanted people Yo know he was dead. It was clear whst Sasuke wished on that part though.

He wanted to tell everyone that his brother was alive, he wanted Itachi to be praised as the hero he truly was.

But he would keep quiet..

For now


	34. Ch 33

Hinata had went into Labour at 5 in the afternoon at her 9th month of pregnancy

Naruto had been on a mission but had been contacted the moment she was brought to the hospital by her two teamates Shino and Kiba who had been with her when she Got her water broke..

Luckyly hinata, and unluckyly for Naruto the Labour was only a Short 3 hours

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hinata!" Naruto bursted trough the Doors of the room he was informed his wife and newborn child would be in..

Of course he was harshly shushed by the nurses, After all in was the birthing Hall

"A-Are you alright? What about the baby?! I'm so Sorry!!"

Once again he was shushed.

However his wife giggled softly and answered him "i'm alright Naruto..and so is he..."

"Oh Thank go-.." realization hit Naruto like a boulder

"A...A...B-B-Boy?.." he stuttered, starting to get very emotional

At that Hinata nooded with tears in her eyes and shifted her arms so Naruto could see the little bundle wrapped in White sheets

Natuto slowly went closer to get a better look at his newborn son, and was amazed

"H-He looks..." Naruto couldn't say anymore before his emotions took over and the tears started flowing

"He looks just like you" Hinata finished for him also letting her own tears flow

They were finaly a complete Family

"Thank you.. i love you! I love you so much! Both of you"Naruto whispered trough his tears letting his head Fall on his wife's shoulder and sneaking his one hand round her back, while the other hand was places on the baby Boys stomack

"I love you" Hinata Said back to him

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A little time had passed and Naruto had composed himself, which led to the parents to the decision they had been waiting to make for almost 9 months

"So what are we gonna name the little guy?" Naruto asked while his son held his finger tightly in his little hand

The parents however had been prepered, so they had multible options to choose from. But the both of them were quite sure that they would agree on the same name

"What about..Boruto...Boruto Uzumaki.." Hinata asked

"Boruto Uzumaki..that's perfect.."

Boruto was a longer version of the name bolt.

While picking out options they borg liked the name because of the meaning which is what it sounds like. A bolt.

They Saw it as a tribute to their beloved Friend and brother/cousin Neji, whoose name means screw (practicly the same thing)

"The nurses has already informed thst our families are Here, ready to introduce the newest member of the Family" Naruto asked Hinata, and when she nooded he went up from his Seat to quickly go out into the hallway to get their parents and Hanabi who was waiting in exitement

The first one to go through the door to the room was Hanabi

"Big sister! Aaahh! So cute!" She Stated at seeing her little Nephew

Soon the whole Family was gathered around the New parents and their little bundle of joy.

Naruto's parents began to get slightly emotional seeing their sons New Family. Remembering what Naruto told them years ago about always being alone, and just wishing for a Family of his own.. now seeing that he finaly Got a Family of his own, what parents wouldn't shed tears by that

Even the always stoick Hiashi had a hard time keeping hus emotions at Bay

"Naruto, what have you decided to name him?" Minato asked

"His name is Boruto, it's a longer version of bolt" Naruto answered hus father and made it clear for everyone what they would Call this New Family member

"Is- is that a tribute to Neji" Hiashi asked, once again having problems containing his emotions, which led his voice to crack a little

"Yeah it is" Hinata answered slightly surprised by her fathers lack If composure, but she couldn't Help but smile at it


	35. Ch 34

For Naruto it felt as If he was rising from the grave..

One hand streched into the air trying to block of whatever was pulling at his consiousnes...

But he knew he couldn't resist...

Why?

Because for the 5 time that Night Boruto was crying out for his poor parents who only wished for one Night of uninterrupted sleep..

But of Well.. Guess that's what it's like to be parents..

Hinata had stayed at the hospital for one more Day After birth before they were sent home to introduce Boruto to his home.

Today was the 3 Day having him home

"I'll handle it" Naruto whispered to Hinata who was too tired to respond and therefor just gave him a sleepy nod

"Come Here little guy" Naruto took æ the little baby boy out of the crib that stood next to their bed and rydningen went out in the hallway so Hinata could go back to bed

"Yeah i know buddy i know...Shhhhh..daddy's Here" Naruto Said Holding Boruto close while slowly stroking one of his tiny hand

Just over a few minutes Boruto's cries had refused to mere whimpers

A few minutes After that and both of them were back to sleep...

Still in the hallway that is...

Naruto had sat up against the Wall to tired to walk around, and both just...dosed off

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Morning came far too early for the two parents who were used to 8 hours or more every Night.

Their sleep was surely reduced to an unhealty amount

But their reduced sleep sure didn't put a stop to Hinata's laughs when finding her two Boys out in the hallway asleep

Neither did it stop Naruto's pouting

"Aha- mmm! S-Sorry Naruto i didn't mean to laugh at you...stop pouting pleaaaassseeeee?" Hinata begged sweety while whiping the tears from her laughs away

How could he resist that?

His pout was quickly taken over by a smirk, he leaned up as gave her a Quick kiss on the lips leaving her Frozen before he went Down the stairs with an expanding smirk

'Who gets the last laugh' Naruto thought happily to himself, he loved that despite it all Hinata was still so shy when it came to that kind of stuff

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hiiii Baby boy! You Can Call me uncle Kiba" Kiba introduced himself to a very confused little baby

Kiba and Shino had decided to visit that Day since they hadn't actually Met Boruto yet

"I think it's gonna be a while till he calls anyone anything" Naruto Said laughing quietly at how confused Boruto was

'Serious didn't think babies could make such face expression' he thought

"Aaa i know but better make a good first impression, It'll be branded in his brain!" Kiba Said and gently laud a hand on the baby's head, resulting in Boruto whimpering close to crying.

At that Kiba retracted his hand quickly and gained a depressive cloud over his head...that however caused Boruto to start laughing

Now that he was in a better mood Shino decided to man up and go introduce himself to his teammate's son

"Hello" he Said in front of the baby, and the good mood continued because Boruto lifted his hand up trying to reach for Shino who was practicly Frozen at the gesture

Shino lowered his hand so Boruto could grasp his little hand around shino's finger

"Who would've though you were so good with kids Shino" Naruto Said amazed at what had just accured

All of this just caused Kiba's depression cloud to grow

But Hinata knew that Boruto would have a close relationship with her two teammates..her and Naruto would do their best to make sure of that..

But not only Hinata's teammates..Naruto's too once they had returned from their travels, which Sakura joined about 1 month ago

'I have to write a letter to both of them' Naruto thought of letting his two best friends know how he was doing as a parent

Sometimes Naruto could almost hear them laughing at the thought...but that was just his imagination


	36. Chapter 35

-13 years since the 4th war ended

-13 years he Got his parents back

-11 years since he Got married

-10 years since his son was born

-6 years since his daughter was born

Naruyo really had gotten a long Way..every Dream he had, had been done...

Except one...

But that's-

"I now anounce...the 7th hokage! Naruto Uzumaki!"

-happening right now!

With a Big smile Naruto stepped over to the railing on top of the Hokage tower.

From there he could see everyone, everyone in the village...he knew all of them, not personaly..but they knew him, that's Why they were there, and that's Why it touched Naruto's heart in that manner

Down in the crowd his parents stood with proud smiles. The same could be Said for Iruka

Hinata was touched deeply at seeing Naruto up there, standing in his very own hokage cloak...for as long as she could remember she had heard Naruto burst at how he was gonna be hokage one Day

"You really did it Naruto" Hinata Said and wiped away her tears before they Got the chance to Fall

Sakura was standing somewhere else with her and Sasuke's daughter, Sarada..

Sakura smiled brightly at her friend..she almost wanted to laugh

'You just kept pushing forward Huh? And you finaly made it to this Day' she thought...she had known he would be hokage for years.

But for the Day to actually be Here...it was surreal

Akamaru's barks of happiness could be heard in the whole crowd.

And so could Lee and Gai's shouts of everlasting youth

In all honesty the whole crowd was cheering, shouting their congratiolations hoping that some of them would reach Naruto's ears

Naruto was speechless, funny that he actually had prepered a speech, a good one too..he had gotten Help from everyone around him to write it

"It's easy to be positive when everything is working out... It's much harder, much much harder when nothing is working out...

But that's when we need it the most"

He finaly opened his mouth to start his speech and the crowd below Got quiet

"Everything worth the Prize, it worth fighting for! Everything worth the prize will require a real fight to achieve that prize!

You will be knocked Down...but you must get up! Dig deep and discover your true strength!

But not only that! You must say to yourself:

Long term, I know what I need will come my way.

Long term, I know if I keep at it I will be rewarded

Long term, I know consistency pays off

Long term,I know all my actions, all my discipline all my integrity will pay off in a big way.

I mean...that's what i did, and look at me now! I was rewarded!

Why shouldn't you be?"

Naruto ended his speech with that Big smile he was known for, and the crowd broke out in cheers and applause

"Mom? What did all that mean? I don't get it" Boruto asked him mom

"It's a bit hard to explain, but it mean that you shouldn't give up on your dreams No matter what.."

Boruto didn't quite get it, the reason being that he didn't have that kind of Dream yet.

Once he began dreaming Big he would understand...Hinata was sure of that..the same for Himawari

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The intere ceremoni ended and Naruto was told that he could go home and get a Nice dinner with his Family.

His official work as hokage would start the next Day

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"You think you're ready for all the paperwork" Minato asked smiling at his son

"Well yeah! I've gotten more and more used to paperworks over the years ya' know!"

"Y-Yeah that's true!" Minato smiled and sweatdropped, Minato knew that his son was underestimating the paperwork of a hokage.

Minato surely still remembered all the times he was almost completely crushed by mountains of paperwork

"What do you all say we get something to Eat?" Hinata asked the gathered Family..

She knew that today probably was a Call for ramen

"Yes!!" Boruto and himawari exitetly agreed with their mom, which caused the Family to get a few laughs in

Naruto ended his laugh and ended up just sitting a smiling softly, as If he was in a trance he was No longer participating in the conversation

"Naruto?" Hinata wondered Why her husband was so quiet

He was quickly shaken out of the small trance

"Ahaha Sorry Sorry! It's just...i'veworked my intere life to get to this Day...and now it's Here..i was just Announced as hokage!

You all know how long of a Road this has been"

Everyone (except the kids) understood exacly what he meant, and smiled at what he was implying, but they knew he wasn't done so they didn't say anything

"And on that Road in lost a lot...but If i'm honest i gained even more..i gained so many friendships..i Got my parents back..i Got a wife and the two most wonderful children...all i'm trying to say is that i sure Got a bright future Huh?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AAANNNDDD DONE!!

That was the end of this FanFiction!

-the speech Naruto gave in front of the crowd was not made by me!

It's originaly called: It's Not Easy, But It's Worth It – Motivational Speech by Fearless

And made by: William Hollis

So I'll finish this last chapter by saying:

Thanks to all of those who have supported me trough writing it, you guys are the best, I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
